The Awakening Of A Magus French Edition
by Darius Evans
Summary: Traduction de The Awakening Of A Magus de The-Dreamer4, Harry acquiert de nouveaux pouvoirs, une nouvelle apparence. Mais les pouvoirs d'un Magus ne sont pas simples à contrôler, et ne rendent pas la vie facile.
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1

_**The Awakening of a Magus**_

**Auteur : the-dreamer4**

**Traduction de l'anglais au français par : Darius Evans**

**Prologue**

**Vendredi, 21 Juillet - Jour 1  
**  
Un fil d'or connecta la baguette d'Harry à celle de Voldemort. Une cage dorée d'énergie les encercla. Grâce au chant du phénix, Harry donna tout ce qu'il avait en lui, concentré sur les perles de lumière le long du fil d'or, poussant les perles du côté de la baguette de Voldemort. Voldemort était choqué, apeuré. Sa baguette trembla, alors les ombres des victimes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sortirent de sa baguette...

Et Harry Potter s'éveilla dans sa chambre de Privet Drive, tremblant et en sueur.

**Chapitre 1 - **_**Journée avec les Dursley**_

**Vendredi, 21 Juillet - Jour 1**

Toutes les nuits de la semaine depuis qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley pour l'été, il revivait une partie de sa dernière confrontation avec Voldemort. Parfois, c'était le meurtre de Cédric Diggory ou l'incroyable et ardente douleur du sort _Doloris_. En plus, maintenant, il y avait ce moment où sa volonté, absolue et tenace, avait surpassé celle de Voldemort quand leurs baguettes s'étaient connectées. Rétrospectivement, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait accompli une telle chose, surtout après la douleur et la torture qui avaient précédé.

Même s'il ne faisait pas encore jour, Harry décida de se lever et s'habilla. « Hmm. » Harry regarda la taille de ses vêtements. « Oncle Vernon va faire une crise. Je dois faire une poussée de croissance. Je ne pense pas que ma chemise et mon pantalon aient soudain rétrécis. Au moins je ne grandis pas du ventre, comme Dudley, » marmonna-t-il, et il s'assit à la fenêtre. Il s'était habitué à regarder le lever du soleil, pensant au retour de Voldemort, et au rassemblement des Mangemorts.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il admirait l'aurore, il entendit les Dursley remuer. « Argh ! Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où on va devoir emmener la remorque à la campagne et prendre tout le bric-à-brac qu'Oncle Vernon a hérité de sa cousine... ou était-ce sa tante... ou sa cousine par alliance. Et bien sûr, je vais devoir faire la majorité du travail. Oh, comme je voudrais pouvoir utiliser _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour ça. » Il se rappela comment Hermione avait fait un cours aux autres sur la correcte prononciation lors de leur premier cours d'Enchantements. Harry sourit, puis décida d'essayer de rendre Tante Pétunia de bon... enfin de 'meilleur' poil... et de préparer le déjeuner.

Pétunia alla à la cuisine, vit Harry qui préparait déjà le déjeuner, renifla, puis, se retourna pour accueillir Vernon et « mon 'Dudlinouchet' ». Harry se demandait comment sa Tante Pétunia, sévère, cassante, et cruelle avec presque tout le monde, pouvait être la sœur de son adorable et aimante mère Lily.

« Harry Potter ! » beugla Vernon. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas poser de problème aujourd'hui. Et tu as 'intérêt' à ne rien abîmer. On devrait pouvoir tirer une somme correcte en vendant le désordre de la cousine Laetitia. Il y a plein d'idiots dehors qui penseront que ce bric-à-brac vaut quelque chose. » Se frottant les mains, Vernon sourit de façon suffisante et gloussa, et Pétunia souriait largement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'acheter avec cet argent ? » grogna Dudley.

Harry marmonna seulement, « Oui, Oncle Vernon » et se retourna pour finir de cuisiner.

Après le déjeuner, ils s'entassèrent tous dans la voiture, allèrent chez un collègue de Vernon, et empruntèrent une remorque ouverte avec des bâches et des cordes pour tout attacher. Le chemin pour la maison de campagne de la Cousine Laetitia fût encore deux heures de misère, mais ça n'avait rien de bien nouveau. Dudley l'embêtait et le poussait à bout, verbalement et de ses doigts rondelets, savourant le fait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas faire de magie sans quoi il serait expulsé de son Poudlard adoré. Harry faisait juste de son mieux pour ignorer Dudley, fermant parfois ses yeux et respirant doucement et profondément pour se calmer.

Une fois arrivés à la villa de Laetitia, Harry vit que quelqu'un avait tout emballé de manière assez efficace dans des boîtes, des caisses, des malles et autres. Évidemment, ni Tante Pétunia ni Dudley ne ferait rien d'autre qu'observer et faire des remarques désagréables sur son travail. L'Oncle Vernon ne ferait probablement pas grand chose non plus. Il était fort comme un bœuf mais il était tellement si gros et déformé qu'il n'avait pas d'endurance à proprement parler.

Dés qu'il fût sûr de ce qui devait partir, Harry commença à traîner les cartons vers la remorque. Pour se distraire, il pouvait se rappeler d'anciens matchs de Quidditch à l'école, même si de temps en temps, quelque chose semblait lui donner un sentiment de malaise pendant qu'il travaillait. On aurait dit qu'un orage se préparait, mais devrait s'éloigner de là où ils étaient. « Peut-être que c'est juste l'orage qui me tape sur les nerfs » pensa Harry.

« Harry Potter ! Je pensais t'avoir dit pas de problème » cria Vernon puis, baissant la voix, il siffla, « Pas de 'magie' ! »

« Hein ? » grogna Harry alors qu'il lançait la malle sur la remorque. « Quelle magie ? »

« Tu dois faire quelque chose de pas naturel, ou tu n'aurais 'jamais' pu manipuler cette malle. Il a fallut deux adultes pour la remonter du sous-sol. » Vernon était déchiré entre la peur et le satisfaisant triomphe d'avoir soi-disant attrapé Harry en train de tricher.

Tout ce qu'Harry put répondre fût, « Et bien je pense que je fais une poussée de croissance. Peut-être que je suis devenu un peu plus fort. » Harry dépassa son oncle, retournant à la maison pour la prochaine caisse.

Avec son visage tournant dans différents tons de rouge et de pourpre, Vernon attrapa l'épaule d'Harry avec une main, le faisant se retourner, et leva l'autre se préparant à récompenser Harry pour son insolence. Sans réfléchir, Harry rétablit sa position pour retrouver l'équilibre, et étendit sa main droite pour attraper le poignet de son oncle. Il sentit une vague de... Quelque chose... D'énergie, le remplir.

Le bras de son oncle s'arrêta comme s'il avait heurté un mur, son visage montrant l'étonnement, puis la douleur. Harry relâcha son poignet comme s'il était en feu, et vit que des marques commençaient déjà à apparaître là où avaient été les doigts d'Harry. « Je... Je ne voulais pas... J'ai fait ça ? » Balbutia Harry, son regard allant du poignet de son oncle à sa propre main qu'il tenait en face de lui. L'énergie bouillait toujours en lui, gorgeant lentement toutes les parties de son corps, comme s'il devenait en quelque sorte conscient de chaque muscle, chaque tendon, os et jointure, même du sang pompé par son cœur emballé. Alors les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel entre les nuages noirs qui s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus d'eux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Vernon sursauta, observa un moment le ciel menaçant, et beugla, « Dudley, Pétunia, dans la maison. Toi, tu couvres la remorque et après j'ai deux mots à te dire, petit monstre. » C'est alors qu'ils entendirent Dudley crier. Il avait été fureté dans la remorque et fait tomber une caisse sur son pied. Pétunia courut jusqu'à la remorque, poussant des cris à propos de son pauvre chéri. A peine monta-t-elle dans la remorque, que la foudre frappa un énorme arbre près de la remorque. Harry ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il savait que l'orage et l'éclair n'étaient pas naturels, créés par la magie.

Alors que le grand arbre tombait lentement sur la remorque, entre les cris de Dudley et de Pétunia, un éclat d'un violet intense se format autour d'Harry. Malgré la manière dont les Dursley le traitaient, il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Levant une main brillante et tremblante, il prononça, dans une voix basse emphatique, « Non ! » Un rayon de lumière violette surgit, s'engouffrant dans l'arbre tel des feux d'artifice. Puis la lumière et l'arbre disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Alors qu'il se regardait, choqué par la lumière brillante qui l'entourait toujours, il fût frappé de trois directions différentes : un éclair d'une couleur malsaine par le haut, et deux sortilèges magiques par les côtés. Les trois attaques frappèrent la brillante énergie violette, qui agit comme un bouclier. Harry leva instinctivement ses bras comme pour faire dévier les attaques, même si leurs puissances ne l'avaient pas atteint. Des vrilles de lumière pourpre remontèrent la voie des attaques à haute vitesse. Harry vit les nuages de l'orage disparaître subitement, et entendit deux grands bruits secs et des cris de douleur. Les jambes d'Harry se plièrent. Il s'assit sur ses talons, les mains sur le sol, essoufflé, tentant de ne pas s'évanouir. L'éclat violet s'estompa.

Deux figures apparurent entre la remorque et la maison. Regardant autour d'eux, elles se focalisèrent sur Harry. L'une d'entre elles déclara, « Harry Potter, vous savez que les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école ! »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Prit sur le Fait !

**Chapitre 2 – Pris Sur Le Fait !**

**  
Vendredi, 21 Juillet - Jour 1**

« Je suis Erasmus Trelawney, un Oubliator et c'est ma partenaire, Sylvia Forester, une Auror. Il y a eu une utilisation importante de magie ici, et je veux savoir ce qui ce passe. Et il va falloir s'occuper de ces Moldus. »

« Non ! » Haleta Harry. Il se releva doucement et se débrouilla pour parler. « Orage Magique... Mangemorts ! Et laissez les Dursley tranquille. Ils savent déjà pour les sorciers. » Harry se stabilisa finalement et s'adressa à l'Auror, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai fait, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ma famille était en danger, et puis j'ai été attaqué par la magie. » Tous les trois Dursley regardèrent Harry, surpris qu'il les ait appelés sa famille et les ai protégés, même si c'était en utilisant la magie.

Sylvia s'approcha d'Harry avec un sourire rassurant. « Erasmus, je propose que tu ailles avec Harry et qu'il t'explique ce qui s'est passé. Je vais emmener les Moldus à l'intérieur et recueillir leur version de l'histoire. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'étaient ces flux de puissance. »

Erasmus s'approcha de Sylvia. « Mais il a dit qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans le coin. Toi, en tant qu'Auror, tu devrais être celle qui cherche la magie, et moi en tant qu'Oubliator devrais m'occuper des Moldus » dit-il d'un ton rude dans un chuchotement.

« Relax, Ras ! Quoique Potter ait fait ici, ça les a mis hors d'état de nuire ou les a fait fuir. Je le sent » déclara tranquillement Sylvia avec un petit sourire. « Maintenant venez... Dursley, c'est ça ? Allons à l'intérieur pour avoir une gentille et tranquille discussion. » Même si elle ne possédait pas une magie puissante, Sylvia Forester avait une manière d'être, un calme, une autorité qui mettait un sorcier ou un Moldu en confiance.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

« Laissez-moi vous dire que nous ne voulons rien avoir affaire avec des sorciers ou des sorcières ! » Tempêta faiblement Vernon.

« Je ne savais pas que les sorcières pouvaient être mignonnes » murmura Dudley à son père qui lui donna un coup sur la tête pour un tel commentaire traître.

Vernon dit alors « J'exige que vous nous relâchiez immédiatement ! »

Sylvia souris simplement. « Vous n'êtes pas prisonnier, vous savez. Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé de votre point de vue. Mais je suggère que vous rentriez chez vous après ça. Quoique vous ayez à faire ici, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne soyez pas dans le coin quand on commencera l'enquête. Asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous du thé ? » Offrit Sylvia comme ils s'installaient sur le meuble couvert d'une housse du salon.

Avec hauteur, Pétunia dit « Il n'y a rien dans la cuisine. La propriétaire est décédée récemment et nous sommes venus chercher l'héritage de mon Vernon chéri. »

« Et bien c'est pas grave. Nous pouvons toujours avoir du thé. Des scones* ? » Demanda Sylvia en sortant sa baguette. Un adorable service à thé apparu sur la table, incluant ce qui semblait être et sentait comme des scones tous juste sortis du four. « Maintenant, Mme Dursley, Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de parler travail en servant le thé, donc si vous vouliez avoir l'amabilité, je pourrais commencer et ainsi, finir plus tôt, hmm ? »

Pendant que Pétunia faisait le service avec précaution, Sylvia commença par Vernon. « Bien, Je voudrais que vous me décriviez tout ce qui vient de se passer, depuis la première magie que vous avez remarquée. Et, s'il vous plait, je voudrais que votre femme et votre fils attendent que vous ayez fini avant d'apporter leur contribution. Merci beaucoup. »

Il était dur de résister à Sylvia en temps normal, et elle avait ajouté un petit sort Fais-Moi-Confiance sous son souffle. Vernon parla de quand il avait attrapé Harry en train manifestement d'utiliser la magie pour l'aider à bouger la malle, « même si le petit mon... le garçon l'a nié. » Puis il parla de l'éclair, de l'arbre tombant sur la remorque et sa femme et son fils, de la lumière pourpre. A ce moment-là, il tremblait et Sylvia attendit qu'il se ressaisisse. Puis il tenta de décrire l'attaque, même s'il se dirigeait vers la remorque quand ça s'était passé, et qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

Pétunia confirma tranquillement l'histoire de Vernon tout en sirotant son thé dans une tasse tremblante et Dudley acquiesçait juste de la tête, disant « Uh huh ! » encore et encore tout en fourrant des scones dans sa bouche.

La charmante Auror se leva et arpenta lentement la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait entendu. « Vous êtes sûr à propos de la lumière violette autour de lui ? Pas bleue ou une autre couleur ? » Comme Vernon crachait qu'il avait une vue parfaite, Sylvia agita sa main. « Oui, oui bien sûr que vous êtes sûr… C'est juste si... Inhabituel. Et il n'avait pas sa baguette ? »

Pétunia se redressa et déclara, « Nous ne lui permettons pas d'utiliser ses instruments bizarres, je dois vous le dire. C'est juste si... anormal. » Sa voix s'estompa lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de dire et à qui.

« Quel âge a Harry ? » demanda-t-elle finalement aux Dursley.

« Oh, je crois qu'il a 14 ans.... Il a son anniversaire quelque part durant l'été, donc, presque 15, n'est-ce pas Vernon ? » Pétunia tentait d'être nonchalante. « Notre Dudley chéri a déjà 15 ans n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? »

Avec un sourire écœuré, Sylvia recommença à arpenter la pièce. Ils ne savaient même pas quand était l'anniversaire d'Harry ? Pour l'instant, les Dursley la regardaient seulement marcher, les têtes allant de gauche à droite comme pour un match de tennis.

Sylvia commença à marmonner. « Même pas 15 ans ! Impossible ! Le plus jeune de l'Histoire avait 25 ans. Mais... Une aura violette et pas de baguette. Et les résidus de magie étaient considérables. On a enregistré une énorme dépense de magie, presque outre-mesure. Ah, mais il est Harry Potter, après tout. Ça pourrait expliquer tellement de choses. » Elle s'arrêta, et leva sa baguette, changea d'avis et dit « Excusez-moi, je dois envoyer un message magique et je suis sûre que vous préféreriez que je ne le fasse pas devant vous. Je peux voir que la magie vous rend très... inconfortable. Attendez ici, s'il vous plait. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle entendit Dudley chuchoter « Mais les scones étaient si bon ! »

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

« Bien alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos d'un Orage Sorcier et de Mangemorts? Je te préviens, je le saurai si tu essayes de m'avoir ! » Déclara Erasmus.

« Et bien, monsieur, j'étais en train de... me disputer avec mon Oncle Vernon... là-bas. » Comme Erasmus lui faisait signe de continuer, il alla se placer là où Vernon l'avait stoppé. « Il y a eu cette foudre qui nous a fait sursauter. Et cet orage malsain était juste au-dessus de nous. Mais il n'aurait pas dû être là, vous voyez, puisque je l'avais vu s'en aller par là-bas, et les orages ne font jamais demi-tour. Oncle Vernon a appelé les autres pour s'abriter de l'orage, mais Dudley était coincé dans la remorque et Tante Pétunia essayait de l'en sortir. Alors un autre éclair a frappé l'arbre près de la remorque. »

« Il n'y a pas d'arbre près de la remorque, qu'il soit sain ou endommagé » insista Erasmus, en regardant dans cette direction.

« Ben, c'est parce qu'il n'y est plus maintenant » Harry baissa la tête, le disant d'une petite voix. « C'est là que je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Cette lumière violette s'est formé tout autour de moi et quand j'ai vu cet étrange éclair tomber sur l'arbre, tout a ralenti. Je savais que je devais tenter quelque chose, mais ma baguette est restée à la maison, puisque je ne peux pas l'utiliser en dehors de l'école. J'ai en quelque sorte... tendu le bras et la lumière violette a frappé l'arbre, et l'arbre... a disparu dans une explosion d'étincelles violettes. Puis une autre foudre m'a frappé en même temps que deux sorts. La lumière violette a bloqué les attaques, puis est remontée à leurs sources. L'orage a disparu et les deux Mangemorts ont été frappés par les sorts qu'ils m'ont envoyés. Puis l'éclat est parti et vous êtes apparus tous les deux. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, et je n'ai pas utilisé d'incantation. »

L'Oubliator expérimentait une accélération des battements de son cœur et un assèchement de la bouche alors qu'Harry décrivait tranquillement ce qu'il avait fait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme il pensait, _« _Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais comment pourrait-il même connaître la Magie Brute pour la décrire si bien ? Seuls les gens du Ministère savent quelque chose sur les légendes des Magus et pas tous les connaissent, en plus. Mais est-il un Magus ? Un écolier ? Je suis en dehors de mes compétences là. Je me demande si ces Moldus vont confirmer son histoire._ » _Puis il regarda de nouveau Harry. Ils étaient tous deux restés silencieux pendent quelques minutes. « Comment sait-tu que c'était des Mangemorts? » demanda Erasmus doucement, demandant mais sans provoquer.

« Quand les sorts ont frappé, ils ne sont pas vraiment arrivés, mais je les ai reconnus tout les deux. Il y en a un qui a envoyé un sort _Doloris_... Je pense qu'il est toujours vivant... Et l'autre était... L_'Avada Kedavra_... Il est mort, bien sûr. Quelque part je suis sûr de ça. » Harry regardait au loin, parlant d'une voix sans émotion, presque sous le choc alors qu'il commençait à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, et avec si peu d'efforts... Jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

« Montre-moi où ils sont, Harry » demanda Erasmus doucement. Il ne vit pas Sylvia sortir de la villa alors qu'ils contournaient un massif d'arbres.

* Les scones sont des gâteaux anglais servis avec le thé


	3. Chapitre 3 : Code Pourpre

**Chapitre 3 - Code Pourpre  
**

**Vendredi, 21 Juillet - Jour 1**

Sylvia marmonnait toujours pour elle-même. « Une mauvaise habitude ça, ma fille » se dit-elle. Eh bien, elle avait le rare honneur et fardeau d'être dans l'équipe qui était tombée sur le premier Magus depuis six cents ans. Et selon les archives, ce dernier, du quatorzième siècle, était le plus faible du lot, si l'on pouvait, même dans nos rêves les plus fous, qualifier un Magus comme faible. « Voyons voir... Si je me rappelle les recherches d'Albus correctement, il y a eu six Magus durant les derniers quatre mille ans et quelques. Je sais que Fudge va piquer une crise, mais c'est mon droit par décret du Ministère de choisir le Mentor pour un Magus nouvellement éveillé en tant que membre le plus gradé de l'équipe qui l'à découvert. Il faut que ce soit Albus Dumbledore, même si le Magus en question ne serait pas Harry Potter. »

Elle sortit son amulette avec sa main gauche. Elle était d'ordinaire utilisée pour communiquer avec d'autres membres du Ministère, mais dans son cas, elle était aussi spécialement connectée au directeur de Poudlard, pour lui permettre de passer les défenses redoutables de l'école. Comme elle l'inclinait légèrement vers le haut, le disque d'onyx, monté sur de l'argent, brilla d'un éclat sombre. Avec sa baguette, elle forma un cercle devant elle, d'environ deux pieds de diamètre, trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis elle prononça l'incantation. _« Telesensorium ad Albus ab Sylvia »_ Le cercle se remplit d'une fumée grise.

Une voix distinguée murmura depuis le cercle. « _Quis vocatus* »_ De l'autre côté du sort, Albus Dumbledore entendit la voix de Sylvia prononcer la dernière partie du sort _« ab Sylvia** »_ « _Volo ! »_ Albus accepta avec joie l'appel et la fumée grise s'éclaircit pour que l'un voie l'autre à l'intérieur du cercle.

« Sylvia, ma chérie, ça faisait bien longtemps ! Mais considérant que c'est seulement la seconde fois depuis dix ans que tu es au Ministère que tu m'appelles ainsi, je dois te demander, que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ? » La voix de Dumbledore passa de joyeuse à inquiète.

« Même à travers ce sort, je préfère ne pas en dire trop. Je te demanderai juste de te rappeler ces recherches que tu as faites pour surpasser Amalthea, celles par lesquelles j'étais tellement fascinée » Sylvia haïssait être aussi évasive. « Je suis sur la scène d'une démonstration pratique sur le sujet. »

« Par les Puissances supérieures ! En es-tu sûre ? » Dumbledore semblait en même temps excité, stupéfait, et légèrement apeuré. « S'il te plait ne me dit pas que c'est... »

« Non ! Je sais que tu as toujours redouté cette possibilité, mais non, ce n'est pas... Tom. » Le rassura Sylvia. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas Voldemort. Dumbledore avait toujours eu peur que Tom Jedusort/Voldemort puisse évoluer en un Magus et qu'il devienne impossible de le stopper. Il avait quelque part pressenti que le prochain Magus s'éveillerait de son vivant. « Quand peux-tu être là? Il faut que tu sois son Mentor ! »

« Donne-moi dix minutes : cinq pour expliquer à Minerva pourquoi je pars, et encore cinq pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'école afin que je puisse Transplaner. Je te rappellerai dans dix minutes pour utiliser le cercle et ainsi te rejoindre. Tu es sur un terrain Moldue, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. Je t'attendrai. Erasmus est avec... lui... recueillant sa description des récents évènements. Je viens juste de finir d'interroger quelques témoins Moldue. » Sylvia recommença des va-et-vient. « Oui, je sais que ça a l'air étrange, étant donné nos fonctions au Ministère, mais ces Moldue connaissaient déjà le monde sorcier et sont assez intolérants, et tu sais combien Erasmus peut s'énerver dans une telle situation. Appelle vite d'accord? »

« Aussi vite que possible, mon enfant. _Finis ! »_ Dumbledore ferma la connexion.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

« Monsieur, je me demandais... » Demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient entre les arbres vers le Mangemorts décédé. « Vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez Trelawney ? »

Erasmus gloussa. « Bien sûr, tu as rencontré Sibylle. Tu es à Poudlard depuis... Quoi... Quatre ans ? »

« Oui monsieur » répondit Harry.

« Et bien, elle t'a mentionné plusieurs fois, clamant toujours qu'elle avait prédit chaque... aventure... que tu as eue. Je doute qu'elle ait prévu celle-là. Ah et bien. Même si c'est ma sœur, j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit un exemple du dicton : 'Ceux qui ne peuvent pas agir, enseignent'. » Un sourire mélancolique passa sur le visage d'Erasmus à la pensée de son excentrique sœur.

« En tout cas, elle a eu au moins une authentique prédiction. » Harry sentait bizarrement qu'il devait dire à cet homme que sa sœur adorée n'était pas totalement un escroc.

« Non ! Tu plaisantes ! » Ricana légèrement Erasmus, chose qu'il faisait rarement.

« Oui, elle était complètement différente par rapport à d'habitude et quand je lui ai dit, Le Professeur Dumbledore a reconnu que c'en était une vraie... Pour une fois. Et que c'était déjà arrivé une fois avant. » Harry sourit aussi, une chose dont il ne s'était pas senti capable de faire. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement. « Il est par là monsieur. » Harry désigna une clairière juste devant eux.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement. Le Mangemorts était couché sur le sol, sa baguette éclatée de telle sorte qu'il n'en restait rien d'autre qu'un morceau agrippé par une main carbonisée. Son visage présentait les signes caractéristiques du Sort de la Mort... terreur, agonie, et un faible éclat vert écœurant. Erasmus se pencha sur lui pour examiner le corps, puis retira vivement sa main. « Harry, il y a une grosse concentration de magie résiduelle ici. Je pense à un sort d'entrave. Je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour te demander d'essayer, mais je dois te demander d'enlever l'entrave pour que je puisse l'examiner, et que nous puissions bouger le corps. »

Harry inspira profondément. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Si j'ai raison sur ce qui t'es arrivé, il doit y avoir une sorte de connaissance innée en toi. Essayes de te détendre, et mobilises un petite partie de l'aura violette, disons juste un peu dans une main. Puis, essayes de voir des traces de violet sur le corps, et retires-les. » Harry tressaillit au terme 'le corps'. « Harry ! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Cet homme a utilisé un Impardonnable, servi le plus maléfique sorcier du millénaire et tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable d'avoir renvoyé le sort en te défendant. Maintenant, essaye ce que je t'ai dis. Potter ! Allez ! Dis-toi que c'est un examen de Poudlard ! »

La claque verbale d'Erasmus produisit ses effets. Harry respira lentement, se détendant et alors qu'il tendait la main, elle commença à briller doucement en une brume violette. Il remua ses doigts, et des vrilles de lumière pourpre apparurent comme une toile autour du corps. Elles se dénouaient lentement et furent attirées par l'éclat autour de sa main. Quand les vrilles furent toutes absorbées, l'éclat s'estompa.

« Bien joué, Harry ! Tu vois, je savais que tu pouvais le contrôler. » Les mots d'Erasmus allégèrent le fardeau d'Harry, soulageant un peu sa peur d'être devenu un phénomène de foire hors de contrôle.

Maintenant il pouvait sentir le pouvoir pulser en lui plus clairement, plus de pouvoir qu'il n'avait même rêvé que ce soit possible. Comme une lame de fond, mais il savait que, même si... 'Quand' il ferait des erreurs en apprenant à utiliser cette puissance, il ne pourrait pas totalement perdre le contrôle. « Vas-y juste doucement..._ » _Pensa Harry.

Erasmus plaça sa propre entrave sur le corps en prévision de l'appel d'une équipe du Ministère. "Allons vérifier l'état de l'autre avant que j'appelle l'équipe de nettoyage."

L'autre Mangemorts était couché dans la même position, la baguette éclatée, le visage agonisant, mais, « Et merde, je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était une femme ! » Harry secoua doucement et douloureusement sa tête.

"Oh Matilda, comment as-tu pu ? » Erasmus reconnu la femme toute chiffonnée comme une Oubliator de son département. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait attaqué Harry. Erasmus avait rapidement développé une confiance inébranlable en Harry. « Harry, Dès que tu es prêt enlève ton entrave. » Erasmus ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il le saurait si Harry se fichait de lui. C'était son don, une sorte de détecteur de mensonge. Il savait si on lui mentait, même s'il ne savait pas quelle vérité se cachait sous le mensonge. Mais il ne connaissait pas très bien Matilda, et les conversations qu'ils avaient eues n'avaient jamais porté sur des sujets qui pourraient lui permettre de découvrir son lien avec Voldemort.

Plus confiant cette fois, Harry retira les vrilles qui ligotaient Matilda. Il apparut qu'elles avaient quelques qualités d'un sort suspensif, car elle inspira lourdement alors que l'entrave fut défaite et commença à trembler et à geindre de douleur. « Non ! Personne ne devrait subir ce sort » déclara- t-il, se rappelant qu'il avait enduré des _Doloris_ répétitifs il y a quelques semaines, étendu aux pieds de Voldemort. Il leva ses deux mains, paumes vers le bas. L'éclat violet s'intensifia et baigna Matilda dans une atmosphère scintillante. Elle s'arrêta de trembler et un peu plus tard, respirait tranquillement dans un profond sommeil.

Erasmus pouvait à peine respirer lui-même. Harry avait annulé les effets du _Doloris_, un sort apparemment grandement amplifié par le bouclier Magus qui avait protégé Harry. Il se dit « S'il y a quelqu'un au monde en qui je peux avoir confiance pour les pouvoirs des Magus, c'est ce jeune homme. Il essaye même d'éviter la douleur à ses ennemis. »_  
_  
Erasmus ligota la Mangemorts, puis se releva et se tourna vers Harry. « Il est temps d'appeler l'équipe de nettoyage, Harry. Ce serait mieux si tu n'étais pas là. Il y a un décret du Ministère qui dit qu'un... quelqu'un comme toi... doit être tenu au secret jusqu'à ce que tu t'adaptes à la situation. »

Harry leva les yeux et regarda Erasmus. « Alors vous 'savez' ce qui m'arrive ! Dites-moi ! » Tout à son anxiété, Harry ne réalisa pas que ses yeux avaient commencé à briller d'un vert émeraude lumineux tacheté d'éclats violets.

Erasmus se sentit devenir plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. « Harry, aies confiance en moi. Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer, mais oui je crois que je sais ce qu'il se passe. Puisque Sylvia est la plus gradée de notre équipe, je m'attends à ce que, si ces Moldue peuvent confirmer la moitié de ce qui est arrivé, elle contacte quelqu'un qui prendra les choses en main et t'expliquera tout. S'il te plait Harry. Aies confiance en moi comme j'ai maintenant confiance en toi. »

Harry était stupéfait. Erasmus avait 'confiance' en lui, même après avoir vu ce qu'il était devenu, alors même que Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il se faisait confiance lui-même? La dernière de ses plus profondes peurs disparut. Il était toujours prudent... Qui ne le serait pas avec tant de puissance couvant en lui... Mais il s'accrocha à la foi qu'Erasmus plaçait en lui comme à une ligne de conduite. « Merci, Erasmus » murmura Harry. Puis avec une voix ferme, « Oui, bien sûr que j'ai confiance en vous et en Mlle Forester Monsieur. Dois-je retourner à la villa, dans ce cas ? »

Erasmus acquiesça tandis qu'il sortait une amulette de sous sa chemise, une jumelle de celle que Sylvia avait utilisé pour contacter Dumbledore, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Alors qu'Harry repartait à travers les arbres, il entendit Erasmus lancer le _Telesensorium_ et parler à quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta pour écouter. « J'ai arrêté un couple de Mangemorts. En fait, un est vivant et l'autre est mort. »

« Que diable se passe-t-il là-bas, Erasmus ? » vint une voix diminuée.

« Pas de questions, camarade, c'est un Code Pourpre. » dit Erasmus, retrouvant un peu du ton pompeux qu'Harry avait entendu au début.

« Tu plaisantes, mec! Ça fait plus de six cents ans depuis le dernier... »

« Je suis sérieux ! » dit froidement Erasmus. « Ne connais-tu pas la peine encourue pour avoir déclenché abusivement un Code Pourpre ? Envoie juste quelqu'un pour s'occuper des effets secondaires, eh? »

« Dis, qui c'est, 'Ras mon vieux copain, mon vieil ami. » La faible voix était devenue cajoleuse.

« Tu sais bien que l'identité d'un Code Pourpre, même son existence, est le secret le plus hautement classé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entraîné et prêt à se révéler. Décret du Ministère, et simplement le bon sens aussi. » Erasmus perdait patience envers son bruyant collègue. « Envoie juste l'équipe de nettoyage. Maintenant !_ »_ Cria-t-il.

Les pensées d'Harry s'emballèrent. Il était 'classé' ? « Merde ! Je ne pense pas que les Dursley vont s'en tirer sans un charme de mémoire cette fois-ci », murmura-t-il. Plus il y pensait, plus le plus sûr serait qu'ils ne se rappellent pas ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient été en danger à cause de lui. Il haïssait la façon dont ils le traitaient, mais s'il avait souvent rêvé d'une vengeance de n'importe quelle sorte, il ne voulait pas ça. Il devrait insister pour qu'on lui trouve un endroit plus sûr où vivre cet été, où ceux qui l'entourent ne seraient pas sans défense contre ses ennemis. Où ceux qui l'entourent ne seraient pas en danger à cause de lui, quelle que soit la puissance qui grandissait en lui.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Le cercle gris se forma devant Sylvia. « Enfin ! _Volo ! »_ S'écria-t-elle, sautant la partie interrogative du rituel jusqu'à la partie 'répondre à l'appel'.

La voix de Dumbledore gloussa alors que son visage apparut. « Je suppose que tu es prête, ma chérie. » Il tentait vaillamment de se retenir de rire. Il aimait vraiment cette fille, ressemblant tellement à Amalthea autant par le caractère que par l'apparence.

_« Vidi* ! »_ claqua la voix de Sylvia. Le cercle s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre sept pieds de diamètre.

_« Veni* ! »_ psalmodia Dumbledore, alors qu'il marchait à travers le cercle dilaté, lequel disparut après qu'il soit passé.

« C'est bon de te voir, Oncle Albus ! » Sylvia sauta presque dans les bras du vénérable directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » glapit la voix d'Harry comme il se tenait en arrière après avoir tourné au coin de la villa.

*Qui appelle ?

*de la part de Sylvia

*je vois

*je viens


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Fins et le Commencements

**Chapitre 4 – La Fin et Le Commencement**

**Vendredi, 21 Juillet - Jour 1 **

« Harry ? » Dumbledore regarda, par dessus l'épaule de Sylvia, le garçon, non, le jeune homme, qui se tenait devant lui. Même s'il n'y avait que quelques semaines depuis qu'il avait vu Harry pour la dernière fois, le Directeur pouvait voir, pouvait 'sentir' les changements. Harry avait l'air plus grand, plus large, plus âgé, plus sûr de lui et encore plus accablé que jamais. Dumbledore pouvait sentir le pouvoir bouillir en lui, et il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était le Magus nouvellement éveillé. « Harry. J'aurais dû deviner tout de suite que je te trouverai ici. Cela explique tant de choses. »

« Oui, Oncle Albus, tu aurais dû » Sylvia sourit alors qu'elle le relâchait.

« Oncle ? » Harry s'approcha d'eux, son regard passant du directeur à l'Auror.

« Pour être plus précis, l'arrière-grand-mère de Sylvia était ma sœur cadette, Amalthea. Oui, Harry, je suis encore plus vieux que j'en ai l'air ! » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient. « Sylvia m'a appelée pour être ton Mentor, Harry, ce qui en quelque sorte n'a rien de nouveau. Je présume que les Dursley sont les témoins que tu as mentionnés Sylvia ? »

« Oui. Ce sont des Moldus de la 'pire' espèce tu sais. Ils ne se donnent même pas la peine de se rappeler la date d'anniversaire d'Harry. Ils seraient étouffants pour un jeune sorcier ordinaire, sans parler d'un ... d'un sorcier comme Harry. » Le ton de Sylvia montrait clairement son dégoût pour les Dursley.

« Hmmm. » Dumbledore sembla pensif. « Minerva a dit la même chose il y a presque 14 ans... des Moldus de la 'pire' espèce. Ah et bien, le passé est juste ce qu'il est, du passé. Maintenant, Harry. Normalement, nous n'utiliserions pas de charmes de mémoire sur ta famille, mais cette fois, il va être nécessaire de changer les détails de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pour qu'ils ne se rappellent rien d'autre que ce qu'un sorcier normal serait capable de faire. Nous allons peut-être leur faire penser que tu avais ta baguette avec toi, et en faire découler ce que tu as fait ici. Et je veux t'emmener à l'école. Immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous dehors quand la magie a commencé ? »

« On collectait des trucs que l'Oncle Vernon a hérité de sa cousine, Laetitia. Il reste juste trois ou quatre caisses à charger. » Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, essayant de ne pas sauter de joie à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, même si l'école était presque entièrement vide en cette période de l'année. « Monsieur, j'ai entendu M. Trelawney parlant de moi à quelqu'un comme étant un secret classé. Que je suis un ... Code Pourpre ? »

« Erasmus a appelé l'équipe de nettoyage, alors. Nous devrions y aller. D'abord, les Dursley. » Dumbledore rentra dans la villa où Vernon et Pétunia étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, chuchotant furieusement, et où Dudley engloutissait juste le dernier scone.

« Vernon Dursley ! » dit Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire, sa colère à peine réfrénée. Harry, qui suivait, vit ce qu'il avait rarement vu auparavant, le feu caché à l'intérieur du gentil directeur; la puissance que même Voldemort craignait. « Vous n'aurez désormais plus l'obligation de prendre soin de votre neveu. Il est maintenant un pupille du Ministère de la Magie et sous ma garde. Lorsque vous serez de retour chez vous, Harry aura déménagé. Il y a quatorze ans, j'ai pensé que vous laisser Harry serait mieux que de le laisser grandir parmi les sorciers le voyant comme une légende... oui, 'une légende'! Je vais vous dire quelque chose que très peu de gens, sorciers ou Moldus, ont entendu... j'avais tort. Avec un peu de chance, vous ne serez plus jamais en contact avec le monde de la magie, mais il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir que le groupe responsable de la mort des Potter pourrait rechercher Harry. Soyez simplement vous-même » grimaça Dumbledore « Et dites à ceux qui demanderont où vit Harry, qu'il vit à Poudlard de façon permanente. Ils devraient vous laisser tranquille. »

Considérant les Moldus stupéfaits comme indigne de son attention, Dumbledore leva sa baguette, regardant Harry. « Quelles caisses reste-il ? »

« Celles-là, monsieur. » montra Harry.

Alors Dumbledore marmonna, agita sa baguette, et les caisses disparurent. « Sylvia, ma chérie, est-ce ton service à thé? » demanda Dumbledore. « Veux-tu débarrasser pendant que je m'occupe de... l'adaptation des détails? Je sais que ce serait normalement le travail d'Erasmus, mais c'est un cas particulier. Et Harry, s'il te plait sors et vérifie que la remorque est sécurisée. Quand j'en aurai fini ici, nous ferons un détour par ta chambre pour prendre tes affaires, puis retour à Poudlard et tu auras les explications. Sylvia, je voudrais que toi et Erasmus nous rejoigniez là-bas dès que possible, même si je réalise que vous allez devoir faire un rapport préliminaire. Et maintenant, Vernon, » dit-il se tournant de nouveau vers les Dursley, baguette levée, les yeux perçants, 'montre-moi ce que tu as vu...'

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Erasmus s'approchait de la villa tandis que Sylvia et Harry sortaient. « Bon, l'équipe de nettoyage est arrivée, mais nous devrions faire partir Harry d'ici. Qui as-tu fait venir, Sylvia ? »

« A ton avis? Même si nous n'étions pas de la même famille, il n'y a personne de mieux pour Harry qu'Albus. » Sylvia jeta un coup d'œil à la villa, puis continua. « Puisque Harry t'a entendu parler du Code Pourpre à l'équipe, je sais que tu as les choses en mains. Albus est à l'intérieur en train de jouer les Oubliators... Il espère que ça ne t'embête pas qu'il marche sur tes plates-bandes pour cette fois. »

« Pas du tout. Ça va être un travail délicat. Si l'incident était totalement effacé, ce serait suspect, puisque nous ne l'avons jamais fait avant avec la famille d'Harry. Dumbledore saura exactement comment déformer les choses pour dissimuler la véritable nature de l'incident. » Erasmus soupira. « Quelle est la suite du programme ? »

« Oncle Albus a officiellement retiré la garde de Harry des Dursley. Après un arrêt pour collecter les affaires d'Harry, ils iront à Poudlard. Il nous a demandé de le rejoindre là-bas après que nous nous soyons débarrassés d'un minimum de paperasse. Pour l'instant, nous sommes tous les quatre les seuls au courant, même si je m'attends à ce qu'au moins quelques personnes à Poudlard vont en savoir plus qu'Harry, étant là pour des cours d'été. Patience, mon ami » Sylvia se tourna vers un Harry gigotant. « Il n'est vraiment pas prudent d'en dire plus en dehors de Poudlard. »

« Je comprends » répondit Harry dans un soupir. « Hagrid m'a dit une fois que Poudlard était même plus sûr que Gringotte. » Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à la villa. « Est-ce que j'en ai Vraiment fini avec les Dursley après toutes ces années ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait un espoir tant que j'étais mineur et que Sirius était toujours en fuite... Oups... Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. » Harry était contrarié, il avait fait une grosse erreur tant il était fatigué.

Erasmus sourit gentiment. « Oui Harry. Cette partie de ta vie est terminée. Une fois parti d'ici, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de les revoir. Même si c'est à toi de voir. Et nous savons tous les deux que Sirius est vraiment innocent, alors ne t'inquiètes pas à propos du petit dérapage. » Erasmus regarda les alentours, ses sens abordant la direction de la remorque. « Harry, il y a une grosse quantité de résidus là où l'arbre était. Tu veux nous aider à nettoyer tout ça avant de partir ? » Il sourit à une Sylvia surprise. « Il y avait beaucoup de résidus et des entraves sur les Mangemort. Harry a nettoyé tout ça comme un pro après que je lui ai donné quelques conseils. » Pour une quelconque raison, Erasmus se sentait réellement fier de lui.

« Bon, dans ce cas. Tu nous aides avec le nettoyage et on t'aidera à sécuriser la remorque, hmmm? Et Ras, je pense que nous allons tous les deux passer plus de temps à Poudlard dans un avenir proche. Je veux dire, nous avons un droit à être informé de ses progrès puisque nous somme l'équipe de découverte, non ? » Sylvia avait l'air excitée, pas apeurée, ce qui aida grandement Harry à se rassurer qu'il avait au moins deux nouveau amis qui n'auraient pas trop peur de lui.

« Amis... Oh non ! Comment vont réagir Ron et Hermione ? » pensa soudain Harry.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Dumbledore sortit de la villa pour voir Harry effectuer une décontamination magique près de la remorque. Il resta en arrière pour observer discrètement. Même s'il avait vu les pouvoirs d'Harry marcher dans les souvenirs de Vernon, il était merveilleux de le voir au travail en vrai. Harry était déjà plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il avait un peu de contrôle sur ce qui se passait. Il avait une manière sûre, élégante de manipuler les énergies violettes, les ramenant à leur source... lui-même.

Alors que l'aura du Magus s'estompait, Dumbledore rejoignit le groupe. Il vit que Sylvia et Erasmus agissaient presque comme de fiers parents ! « Je dois me rappeler de les impliquer dans l'entraînement de Harry » pensa-t-il. « Ce sont eux qui l'ont découvert. Et regardez Harry ! Souriant de satisfaction, se délectant de leur approbation. »

Dumbledore regarda Harry. « Une dernière chose avant de partir. Je voudrais éclaircir les causes de la dispute que tu avais avec ton oncle avant que les choses deviennent... intéressantes. Quelle malle intéressait tellement Vernon, Harry ? » Il regardait vers la remorque.

« Celle-là. » Harry alla sur le côté de la remorque pour poser sa main sur une malle en cuir disgracieux.

« Amène-là ici, Harry, s'il te plait. » demanda Dumbledore, reculant de quelques pas.

Harry ramena la malle au bord de la remorque, qui s'inclina au mouvement de la malle. Il attrapa alors les lourdes poignées en acier des deux mains et souleva. Après s'être habitué au poids pendant un moment, il se tourna et fit quelques pas vers Dumbledore, qui leva sa baguette, la pointant sur la malle. Harry sentit la malle s'élever et lâcha les poignées. « Oui... Intéressant... Je dirais environ 250 livres* Harry. Pas étonnant que ton oncle pensait que tu trichais. Je pensais que tu avais l'air d'avoir grandi depuis que tu as quitté l'école, mais ceci n'est pas une poussée de croissance typique. » Dumbledore fit siffler sa baguette dans l'air et la malle était de retour dans la remorque, là où Harry l'avait mise en premier lieu.

« Je me posais la question aussi, Albus, » dit Sylvia pensivement. « Erasmus, Harry a-t-il mentionné cette partie ? »

« Non il ne l'a pas fait. » Erasmus regarda Harry de manière significative, lequel était devenu blanc comme un linge, et bégaya, « M-mais, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle ne pesait pas plus de 75 livres**. »

Dumbledore soupira, mais souriait gentiment à Harry. « Et bien, il est évident que lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, nous ne devrons pas seulement essayer de déterminer tes limites 'magiques', mais tes limites 'physiques' également. Je ne peux te dire que ceci pour l'instant, Harry. Le type de magie que tu as à présent est si puissant qu'un corps humain normal ne peut pas la canaliser. Donc, la magie transforme le corps pour qu'il puisse. Cela devrait mieux d'éclairer. »

Alors qu'ils finissaient de sécuriser la remorque, les Dursley s'aventurèrent lentement hors de la villa. Harry les regardait calmement maintenant. « Bon, Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia, je suppose que c'est un adieu. Dudley tu peux récupérer ta seconde chambre maintenant. Vous ne me reverrez plus pour un bout de temps, si ce n'est pour toujours. Nous allons utiliser la magie pour aller directement à la maison et prendre mes affaires, donc quand vous rentrerez, vous saurez difficilement que je n'ai jamais été là-bas. Quoiqu'il en soit, vivez heureux, quoi que ça veuille dire pour vous. »

Il se détourna pour aller à côté de son Mentor. « Quand vous êtes prêt, Professeur. » Les Dursley ne dirent pas un mot, allèrent simplement à la voiture, montèrent dedans, et roulèrent hors de la vie d'Harry.

« Détends-toi, Harry. Laisse-moi faire ou la magie va déraper. »

* 250 livres 113 kg et des brouettes...

*75 livres 34 kg


	5. Chapitre 5 : Quelle Allure!

**Chapitre 5 - Quelle allure !**

**Vendredi, 21 Juillet - Jour 1 **

Alors que Dumbledore et Harry apparurent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de Privet Drive, Harry restait là les yeux fermés, une expression intense sur son visage. « _Merde_ » pensa Harry. « _J'ai quasiment compris comment faire ça ! J'espère que Dumbledore va m'apprendre à apparaître bientôt. La sensation entre _ici _et _là-bas_... Waouh... »_

« Et bien, et bien ! » Dumbledore regardait Harry de haut en bas, sa voix trahissant surprise et amusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Harry en ouvrant ses yeux et vit un Dumbledore trouble. Trouble ? Mais il _avait_ ses lunettes ! Harry enleva ses lunettes pour voir si elles étaient abîmées, et réalisa qu'il voyait mieux sans elles. Il regarda alors Dumbledore et tenta de deviner ce qui était différent. Dumbledore était-il plus petit ? « Nom de Dieu ! Est-ce que j'ai grandi ? » haleta Harry pendant que Dumbledore réprimait un fou rire.

« Il semblerait que ta magie aie profité du transplanage pour accélérer tes changements physiques, Harry. Assez impressionnant, en réalité. Retourne-toi et vois par toi-même. » Dumbledore indiqua de la main le miroir dans le corridor et continua son explication. « Entre le moment où le corps d'un sorcier et 'ici' et 'là-bas', il y a une fraction de seconde où le sorcier est pure énergie. Puis le corps se reforme. Mais ta magie a choisi de te reformer 'un peu différemment'. »

Harry fixait le miroir. Non seulement il pouvait voir sans ses lunettes, non seulement il était plus grand de plusieurs centimètres par rapport à ce qu'il était il y a cinq minutes, mais les coutures de sa chemise et de son pantalon étaient sur le point de craquer. Heureusement qu'il portait des chaussures trop grandes, rebuts d'Oncle Vernon. Il était ... 'Plus grand'... De partout. Plus qu'un peu embarrassé, Harry se dit « Putain, t'es trop beau !_ » _C'était assez perturbant de découvrir qu'il était subitement tellement plus fort que la normale. Et maintenant il ressemblait à ça. A travers le vêtement moulant, il pouvait voir qu'il avait de vrais muscles maintenant, ressemblant à quelqu'un qui avait été un athlète accompli durant toute sa scolarité. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir quinze ans, mais plus dix-sept. De plus, il venait de se rendre compte que sa voix avait changé en un doux baryton.

« Tu devrais sûrement faire quelque chose pour tes vêtement avant que les couture craquent. Il y a un sort... » commença à suggérer Dumbledore.

Harry finit à sa place. « _Vestitus Aptare »_ dit-il avec un sourire, après quoi chaque morceau de vêtement lui allait comme s'il avait été fait sur-mesure, chaussures comprises. « Waouh, je n'ai jamais eu de vêtements qui m'allaient aussi bien que 'ça'avant. » Il remua et étira ses épaules. « Ça fait du bien. » Harry regarda une fois de plus le miroir, tentant d'en croire ses yeux, ses yeux d'un vert intense, pétillants, plus couverts désormais par ces verres correcteurs qu'il avait porté depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Le maître et le principal avaient forcé Oncle Vernon à lui acheter des lunettes. Il les mit distraitement dans sa poche, puis se ressaisit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa malle était rangée sous l'escalier, dans le placard qui avait été sa chambre jusqu'à il y a quatre ans.

Dumbledore regarda la petite aire de rangement, secouant la tête sur combien étroit cela avait dû être, même pour un enfant. Il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop indulgent avec les Dursley. Il suivit ensuite Harry à l'étage vers sa chambre actuelle.

Quand Harry ouvert la porte, Hedwige s'agita, sentant un changement chez Harry qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Harry ouvrit sa cage et essaya de la calmer, mais sa voix changée la rendit encore plus confuse. « Hedwige ! Ça c'est une fille. C'est une dame 'délicate'. Ce n'est que moi. Harry. Et tu connais le Professeur Dumbledore. Nous allons à Poudlard, Hedwige, et nous ne reviendrons jamais ici. » Il lissa ses plumes et elle se calma lentement.

Elle pencha sa tête, émettant quelques hululements interrogateurs, mais Harry eut l'air d'entendre une voix basse dire, &Mon sorcier-Harry ? Hedwige ne comprend pas !&

Harry regarda Dumbledore subitement. « Avez-vous entendu ? Je l'ai entendue comme si elle me parlait... Presque comme... la fois où j'ai entendu pour la première fois ce serpent au zoo. L'avez-vous entendue parler ? Ou est-ce que je parlais en hibou ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Harry ne pouvait pas décider s'il était excité ou effrayé. Combien d'autres changements pourrait-il 'supporter'en un jour ?

Dumbledore avait l'air pensif. « Jet'ai entendu parler anglais. J'ai entendu Hedwigeproduire les hululements usuels, d'abord angoissés, puis calmes et interrogateurs. Je peux interpréter les hululements comme peuvent le faire tous les sorciers expérimentés. Tu as entendu des motsvenant d'elle ? »

"Ben, j'ai entendu les sons habituels, mais en plus j'ai entendu des mots... Elle m'a appelé son 'sorcier-Harry' et a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le même genre de chose qu'être un Fourchelangue. » Un moment plus tard, Harry remit Hedwige sur son perchoir et commença à vider les tiroirs de son armoire dans sa malle.

« Essaye de lui envoyer tes pensées. Cela peut être une forme de télépathie, » suggéra Dumbledore. Il pensa pour lui-même « Maintenant c'est un beasttalker, non plus seulement un Fourchelangue. Au moins ce don est réellement moins effrayant à observer qu'entendre parler le Fourchelangue. Je me demande si c'est seulement les oiseaux... Non, connaissant Harry, il balaye probablement toute la gamme... Toutes les espèces d'animaux. »

Harry resta immobile un moment, puis regarda Hedwige, qui s'envola soudainement et se posa sur son épaule._ &_Hedwige est venue comme tu as demandé, sorcier-Harry ! Quand as-tu appris à parler Hibou ?_&_

Il entendait mieux la voix mentale que les hululements maintenant. « Ça a marché Professeur ! Je lui ai demandée de venir et de se poser sur mon épaule, mon épaule droite, et elle l'a fait ! Elle dit que je parle Hibou. » Il inspira profondément. « Professeur, je ne suis pas sûr combien de temps encore je pourrai retenir mes questions. »

« Dans ce cas, Harry » Dumbledore fît un geste de la main, et tous les vêtements d'Harry dans l'armoire et dans la penderie volèrent dans la malle. Harry renvoya Hedwige dans sa cage d'une pensée rapide, et se baissa pour sortir sa baguette et ses fournitures de sortilèges de la cachette sous le parquet. Au moment où il se releva, tout ce qui était à lui dans la chambre était dans la malle. « Ai-je oublié quelque chose d'important, Harry ? »

« Non, monsieur » dit-il, mettant tout son attirail dans la malle. « J'ai juste besoin de mon balai. » Il commença à se baisser pour passer sous le lit, puis changea d'avis, sourît, claqua des doigts, et son balai de course glissa sur le sol, lévita, puis se tint droit près de lui comme pour attirer l'attention. « Je suis prêt, Professeur. Comment emmène-t-on le chargement ? »

« Pas de "on" pour l'instant, Harry. Nous avons besoin de plus de temps avant de pouvoir accorder nos pouvoirs ensemble en toute sécurité. Je vais marquer chaque objet pour le transport » Dumbledore toucha la malle et la cage d'Hedwige avec sa baguette, pris la main droite d'Harry comme sa main gauche agrippait le balai « Et nous sommes partis. »

Et la seconde chambre de Dudley était vide, excepté un mobilier bon marché et une lampe.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

« Oh, c'est si excitant ! » Minerva McGonagall faisait des allers-retours justes en dehors des écrans défensifs de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, cramponnant un vieux livre. « Un Magus, et Albus va être son Mentor! Si seulement son entraînement était rapide, alors nous pourrions tous nous arrêter de nous inquiéter à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui et des Mangemorts. » Elle arrêta de marcher en sentant la petite magie d'avertissement que Dumbledore utilisait habituellement quand il transplanait. Ils apparurent en face d'elle, mais lui tournant le dos : Dumbledore, une malle, la cage d'un hibou, et un jeune homme apparemment séduisant. « Oh Dieux, les filles vont suivre celui-là comme une ombre » pensa-t-elle en voyant les larges épaules et les bras musclés dans un vêtement Moldu parfaitement ajusté. Puis il se retourna et une douce voix basse dit, « Bonjour, Professeur ! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici. »

Dumbledore se retourna également et souri. « Bonjour, Minerva. J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais trop excitée pour attendre à l'école. Le reconnais-tu ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Sylvia et Erasmus nous rejoindront quand ils pourront. »

Minerva ne comprit pas un mot prononcé par Dumbledore. Elle était toujours sous le choc, étourdie, fixant le jeune homme qui ressemblait plutôt à James Potter et énormément à son fils... « Harry ? » Le doux chuchotement s'échappa à peine de ses lèvres. Le visage du jeune homme était espiègle, puis devint soucieux, et il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle entendit vaguement Dumbledore conseiller « Doucement, Harry... » Quand les mains du jeune homme prirent les siennes, elle sentit une chaleur s'étendre à travers son corps, bannissant le frisson de choc et la remplissant d'un sentiment de confort et de protection.

Lorsqu'il relâcha ses mains et lui sourit gentiment, elle retrouva la voix. « Harry ! » Un sentiment d'émerveillement emplit ses yeux et sa voix. Elle continua, parlant à Dumbledore mais fixant le regard émeraude d'Harry. « Albus ! Il manifeste déjà les changements physiques, mais... Oh, mais il est si jeune... » Une note de sympathie s'inscrivit dans sa voix alors qu'elle pensait aux nouveaux changements et fardeaux qu'il affrontait, puis, une note de respect total alors qu'elle répétait « Mais il est si _jeune _! » Se souvenant de quelque chose sur les Magus. Plus le Mage était jeune lors de son éveil, plus il devenait puissant. Le plus puissant Magus enregistré, une véritable force de la nature, s'était éveillé à vingt-cinq ans, et Harry n'en avait pas encore quinze. Son potentiel devait être hallucinant !

« Minerva, peux-tu voler, ma chère ? » lui demanda Dumbledore, inquiet. « Nous devons réellement aller à l'intérieur et Harry a attendu assez longtemps ses réponses. Je vois que tu as apporté le livre avec toi. »

Minerva baissa son regard sur le livre qu'elle avait tenu si fermement. « Oui j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile pour... qui que vous ameniez avec vous. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ma chère. J'utiliserai le _Memorare _sur Harry donc il n'aura pas besoin du livre. Mais il est bon que tu l'aies retiré de la Réserve. Je veux que Sylvia et Erasmus le passent en revue. Il doit contenir plus d'informations pour eux que ce que le Ministère fournit actuellement. » Dumbledore regarda tendrement le volume, relié sur un hypnotisant motif de noir, violet, et argent, intitulé 'Magus : les Faits, les Fables, et Tout ce qu'il y a Entre' par Albus Dumbledore. « Ah, j'avais oublié le ravissant travail qu'a fait Amalthea. Elle a dessiné la reliure, Harry, même si c'était il y a pas mal de temps. Il a été publié en 1899. » Dumbledore pâlit un peu alors qu'il se rappelait la raison pour laquelle il avait écrit ce livre, les visions qui l'avaient convaincu que le prochain Magus s'éveillerai de son vivant. Ces visions avaient commencé le 21 Juillet 1895... Il y avait _précisément _cent ans aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, le Jour du Septième Magus comme il serait un jour appelé.

_« Accio balai ! »_ dit Dumbledore, appelant son balai de sa proche cachette. « Montez, Harry, Minerva. Nous devons parler dans mon bureau dès que possible. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Enfin Quelques Réponses

**Chapitre 6 - Enfin quelques réponses**

**Vendredi, 21 Juillet - Jour 1**

Dumbledore donna le mot de passe de son bureau « Bonbon à la pastèque » et lui, Minerva, et Harry montèrent les escaliers. Ils furent accueillis à la porte par le phénix de Dumbledore, Fumsek.

Il paraissait assez troublé par les changements d'Harry, qui décida d'expérimenter quelque peu, &_Salut, Fumsek_& envoya-t-il au phénix, &_Peux-tu m'entendre ?&_

Fumsek commença à tournoyer joyeusement autour d'Harry et répondit _&Sorcier-Harry est un beasttalker ! Merveilleux ! Fumsek doit le dire aux autres. Sorcier-Harry peut-il faire plus que parler aux oiseaux ?&  
_  
Harry répondit à voix haute. « Je ne sais pas Fumsek. Professeur, Fumsek veux savoir si je ne peux parler qu'aux oiseaux. »

Dumbledore souria. « Cela explique son comportement. Il est probable que tu puisses parler avec n'importe quel animal, même si ce n'est pas toujours le cas... Ce qui est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il a demandé. »

McGonagall regarda successivement Harry, Dumbledore et Fumsek. « Un Beasttalker? Bonté divine, les choses progressent rapidement pour toi, Harry. Très bientôt, nous devrons voir quelles sont tes formes Animagus. »

« Mesformes Animagus... comme dans, plus d'une? Professeurs, vous avez tous les deux l'air de savoir ce qui se passe, en quoi je me change. Je dois savoir. Quel était ce sort _Memorare _que vous avez mentionné, monsieur ? »

« C'est un sort d'échange de mémoire. Je projette de te donner ce que j'ai appris sur les Magus, dont l'essentiel est dans ce livre que tu as vu, et en échange, je voudrai que tu me donnes les détails de ce qui t'es arrivé durant cette dernière heure ou deux depuis que tes nouveaux pouvoirs ont commencé à s'éveiller. » Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau. « Mais avant de pouvoir faire cela, toutefois, il y a un sort préparatoire à usage unique, pour former un lien psychique entre nous pour le transfert d'information. Normalement, c'est un simple détail. Dans ton cas... »

Dumbledore s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. « Toi, Harry, es un Magus, et un jour seras connu comme Harry Magus. Mon livre représente quatre ans de recherche sur la vie et les pouvoirs des six premiers Magus. Tu es le septième Magus de l'Histoire. L'éveil du premier Magi a eut lieu il y a entre quatre et cinq mille ans. En résumé, un Magus est un sorcier extrêmementpuissant. Les pouvoirs d'un Magus qui le séparent des sorciers sont souvent appelés Magie Brute et ont rarement besoin d'une baguette ou d'une incantation. Le plus jeune un Magus est à son éveil, plus grand est sont potentiel. Avant toi, le plus jeune Magus avait vingt-cinq ans lors de son éveil, et Darius Magus a pratiquement réussi à empêcher la destruction de l'Atlantide en 1450 avant J.C. alors qu'il avait plus de deux cents ans. »

Harry avait pâlit au discours de Dumbledore, au ton de sa voix, à l'expression de McGonagall. « Maintenant je comprends votre réaction quand vous m'avez vu, professeur McGonagall. Votre commentaire sur combien j'étais jeune. » Il soupira et se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Et cette histoire de Code Pourpre ? »

« Alors qu'il y a certains sorts ordinaires sorciers qui produisent une lumière violette, un Mage a toujours une aura violette, pour n'importe quelle magie visible, même si tu apprendras à garder ta magie invisible, pour qu'elle ne soit pas remarquée. Cela sera le seul moyen de garder ton statut de Magus secret pendant que tu découvriras l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Le Ministère considère l'identité d'un Magus, et même son existence, comme un secret hautement classifié. Sylvia et Erasmus rempliront un rapport ultra-top-secret. Seuls des agents du Ministère sélectionnés par les départements, et le Ministre lui-même doivent savoir qu'il y a un Magus. L'équipe qui a découvert le Magus a le droit de cacher l'identité de celui-ci, même du Ministre, et ils ont l'intention de le faire. Le membre le plus gradé de l'équipe, ici Sylvia, choisit un sorcier pour être Mentor, pour assister le Magus dans son entraînement. Sylvia m'a choisi à juste titre, étant donné que j'en sais sûrement plus sur les Magus qu'aucun autre sorcier vivant. Moi, en tant que Mentor, peux alors choisir d'autres personnes pour aider à ton entraînement. Minerva a été prévenue immédiatement, avant que je sache que tu étais le Magus. J'ai maintenant l'intention de recruter Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, et le Professeur Rogue pour superviser ton entraînement.

A l'expression acerbe d'Harry, Dumbledore gloussa. « Oui, je sais que toi et le Professeur Rogue ne vous entendez pas très bien, mais il sera inestimable, tant pour son savoir que pour ses capacités, et parce qu'il peut nous aider par rapport à Voldemort. Peut-être seras-tu capable de lui procurer une protection supplémentaire. Son travail est extrêmement dangereux. »

« Ce qui me ramène au lien _Memorare._ Normalement, ce lien, même si c'est un sort complexe, est facilement réalisé. Dans ton cas, il faudra que tu sois totalement relaxé et consentant. N'importe quelle résistance tendra à être dangereuse à l'extrême. » Dumbledore regarda lourdement à Harry.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, je ne vous combattrai pas. Je sais que vous ne me feriez pas de mal. » dit tranquillement Harry, croisant le regard de Dumbledore sans hésitation.

Avec un gloussement triste, Dumbledore dit « Tu m'as mal compris, Harry. Je ne peuxpas te faire de mal. Si tu résistes, ce serait extrêmement dangereux pour moi. Même si ce n'est généralement pas nécessaire pour le _Memorare_, dans le cas présent, nous avons besoin d'avoir une confiance absolue l'un dans l'autre. Pour préparer le lien, je vais légèrement scanner ton esprit, tâter le terrain, comme on dit. Regarde mes yeux. Détends-toi. Tu vas probablement sentir un frottement dans ton esprit, 'derrière' ou 'sous' l'endroit où réside ton don de beasttalker. Essayes de ne réagir en aucune manière, s'il te plait. »

Harry remua pour s'installer dans sa chaise, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et expira lentement. Levant la tête, il ouvrit les yeux, leur vert presque étincelant, et croisa le regard du directeur. « Je suis prêt. » dit-il doucement. Il sentit le frottement promis, mais c'était plus comme un sentiment de douce caresse qu'une irritation. Il n'avait pas de mal à rester détendu. Pourtant, il vit Dumbledore tressaillir et détourner le regard, grommelant « Merde ! » Harry se pencha en avant avec inquiétude. « Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne pensais pas avoir fait quelque chose ! »

« Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu t'es parfaitement contrôlé. Le problème est que tes barrières son déjà bien établies. Il est impossible qu'un enchanteur seul puisse les passer et tu n'en sais pas encore assez pour me laisser entrer. » Dumbledore regarda Minerva. « Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva. « Je vais mettre en place les préparations pour un rituel _Dualis_, pour que je puisse vous aider. »

« Je suis désolé, Minerva, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Nous aurons besoin d'un _Quadralis _entier, même si je ne suis pas certain de qui les autres deux enchanteurs doivent être. » Dumbledore soupira en résignation, alors que McGonagall se rasseyait, étourdie par les implications concernant les protections d'Harry. « Là, Harry. Commence à lire le livre. J'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas capable d'effectuer le _Memorare _en toute sécurité sans plus d'aide, et plus tu en sauras, plus ce sera facile. C'est un cercle vicieux. Nous avons besoin du _Memorare_ pour mieux t'apprendre ce que tu as besoin de savoir, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire tant que tu n'en sauras pas plus et que nous ayons recruté de l'aide. »

Comme Harry commençait à lire le livre de Dumbledore sur les Magus à l'autre bout du bureau, Dumbledore et McGonagall commencèrent à discuter sur qui les deux autres membres du rituel _Quadralis _pouvaient être. Compléter un lien avec un Magus non-entraîné allait requérir les pouvoirs combinés, entremêlés de quatre enchanteurs. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que, à mesure où Harry se plongeait dans le livre, il commença à tourner les pages de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne passe plus que moins d'une seconde par page, absorbant les informations.

« Quand Severus doit-il revenir, Minerva ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Pas avant tard dans la nuit j'en ai peur, » répondit-elle « Et nous aurons toujours besoin d'un quatrième. Et Remus et Sirius ? Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il de les joindre ? »

Avant que Dumbledore puisse répondre, Harry, toujours en train de lire, remarqua distraitement, « Ce serait un mauvais équilibre pour un _Quadralis_, Min. Pourquoi pas Sylvia et Ras ? Alors vous auriez un bon mélange de puissance, un équilibre de deux sorcières et deux sorciers, et le lien de sang serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Et tant qu'on y est, Albus peut aller droit au lien de Mentor. » Sa voix s'estompa alors qu'il levait les yeux et réalisait qu'il s'était adressé à eux _très _familièrement. Il venait juste de tourner la dernière page du volume de trois cents pages. Il rougit assez fortement, et balbutia des excuses. « Oh, non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Je n'ai simplement pas réfléchi, Professeur, M. le Directeur, je... »

Dumbledore jeta un regard acéré à Harry, puis au livre fermé. « Déjà terminé ? » Harry regarda le livre, puis de nouveau Dumbledore et acquiesça faiblement. « A ton avis qui avait raison en ce qui concerne Darius : Pickering ou Van Horn ? »

La gorge serrée, le regard d'Harry se fit vague un moment tandis qu'il revenait sur ce qu'il avait lu si vite, et répondit, « Pickering soutient que Darius Magus aurait pu sauver Atlantis si le Conseil des Sorciers avait arrêté son jeu politique et s'était rassemblé pour l'aider. Van Horn soutient qu'aucune association de pouvoirs n'aurait pu prévenir l'engloutissement de l'Atlantide. De ce que j'ai lu sur les capacités des Magi passés, et que Darius était le meilleur du lot, je serais d'accord avec Pickering. Si Darius avait juste eu l'aide du Conseil des Sorciers pour stabiliser quelques points de pression tectonique plus loin du centre, il n'aurait pas eu à se disperser autant. C'était ce que vous vouliez dire au Chapitre 14 ? »

« Et ton conseil sur la composition du _Quadralis _? » demanda McGonagall en tremblant, même si elle tentait de rester austère.

"Ben, dans le Chapitre 29, le Professeur Dumbledore raconte comment un _Quadralis _Égyptien a essayé de tendre une embuscade à Tsien Shi Magus parce qu'il interférait dans l'extension de la magie noire en Arabie et en Asie. Et il y a une section importante sur les différents équilibres qui doivent être abordés dans la mise en place d'un _Quadralis_. Dans un coin j'ai juste commencé à penser à ce que vous étiez en train de parler et personne parmi ceux que vous avez mentionnés ne sentaitcomme un bon choix. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour avoir semblé irrespectueux. Je n'ai simplement pas réfléchi. » Même avec sa nouvelle et imposante apparence, Harry était la quintessence même de la tristesse et du regret tandis qu'il baissait la tête.

Brusquement, Dumbledore rit si fort qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. « Harry, Harry, Harry ! » laissa-t-il sortir finalement. « Il semble que nous ayons une troisième série de tests à effectuer. En plus des tests et entraînements magique et physique, nous avons maintenant besoin d'évaluer tes capacités intellectuelles et de raisonnement. Je suis disposé à parier que tu as également développé un mémoire parfaite, non? A quelle page commence le Chapitre 17 ? »

« Page 201... Je pense... » Répondit Harry sans réfléchir au début, puis prudemment comme il tournait les pages du livre. « Oui, c'est ça page 201. Mais pour le _Quadralis_... »

« Une solution idéale, Harry ! Tu as en tout point raison, y compris réaliser directement le lien de Mentor. » Dumbledore avait l'air moins dévasté, se leva, se frottant les mains, et commença à donner des ordres. « Minerva, peux-tu envoyer quelqu'un nous apporter à manger avant de nous mettre au travail ? Puis commence à préparer l'aire de laboratoire protégé des septième-années pour un rituel _Quadralis_. Je pense que c'est la pièce la plus massivement protégée que nous ayons et qui soit assez large. Je contacterai Sylvia et Erasmus pour voir quand ils pensent arriver et leur faire savoir que nous allons les mettre au travail. »

« Harry. » Dumbledore fît un sourire rassurant. « Harry, tu ne resteras pas à la Tour Griffondor, du moins pas pendant l'été. J'ai une chambre d'ami dans cette tour » il désigna une porte dans un coin de son bureau. « Tu vivras là. Il y a une fenêtre qu'Hedwige peut utiliser pour aller et venir. Il faudra simplement ajuster la barrière pour elle. Et tu auras un accès libre à la Réserve de la bibliothèque... Plus besoin d'utiliser ta cape pour fureter à présent. » Dumbledore gloussa comme Harry rougissait légèrement. « En fait, après un petit tour, plus tard, tu auras un accès libre à toutes les pièces de l'école, ainsi qu'à la Forêt Interdite, à la condition de respecter les appartements privés de ceux qui vivent et travaillent ici. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, regardant pensivement Harry. « Jusqu' à ce que nous soyons prêts pour les rituels, je propose que tu t'installes et rédiges une note à Ron et à Hermione pour leur faire savoir que tu es ici maintenant. La question du Magus doit toujours rester secrète, mais tu peux leur dire qu'en raison de récents événements il a été décidé que pour la sécurité de tous les concernés, tu devais t'installer définitivement à Poudlard, et pendant que tu es ici, tu vas recevoir un entraînement spécial. Tout est vrai, dans une certaine mesure. Et tu peux les inviter ici pour ton anniversaire dans dix jours. Dis-leur que le transport sera prévu. » Souriant, il dit, « D'ici-là, je suis sûr que je peux m'arranger pour que tu aies ton permis de transplaner. La seule question sera, vas-tu utiliser une illusion pour retrouver ton ancienne apparence au début, ou les surprendre avec le nouveau Harry ? »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Sylvia Explose

**Chapitre 7 - Sylvia explose et Harry S'Installe**

Vendredi, 21 Juillet, Jour 1

Sylvia Forester était… Irritée était un terme poli. « Paperasseries! Bureaucratie ! Bah Humbug ! » Car il n'y avait pas eu de découverte d'un Magus depuis plus de six cents ans, personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire. Le monde regardait les vielles directives, déterrait les formules, Appelant des réunions et mettant le désordre. « Note-le quelque part: Identification d'un Magus, équipe l'ayant découvert Forester et Trelawney, Mentor Albus Dumbledore. Tout le reste est confidentiel, donc, tu as besoin de quoi d'autre ? Le monde en sait trop autour d'ici, plus qu'il ne devrait. Est-ce que quelqu'un sais ce qu'est un Code Pourpre? » Cria-t-elle.

Erasmus essaya de la calmer, mais vu qu'il était plus que d'accord avec elle, ça ne l'aida pas vraiment. Normalement, il était celui qui avait le tempérament fort. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir Sylvia avoir une crise de rage… D'une certaine façon… Aussi longtemps qu'elle ne te visait pas... "Et si tu me demandes encore une fois 'es-tu certaine', je vais probablement lui demander de te zapper à distance !" hurla-t-elle.

« Actuellement, Ms. Forester, je crois que je vais demander des preuves. » Le Ministre lui-même, Cornelius Fudge eut à descendre, après que plusieurs personnes se soient plaintes de la crise d'hystérie de Sylvia. Aussi pompeux qu'habituellement, Fudge poursuivit. « C'est uniquement quelque chose que Dumbledore et le jeune Potter ont mis au point pour me faire croire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, ce qui est complètement absurde. Je tiens à rencontrer ce soi-disant Magus et voir par moi-même. Si vous ne me dites pas qui il est, j'autoriserai le Veritaserum pour vous forcer à me dire la vérité ! » Se vanta-t-il.

« Ça ne fonctionnerait pas. » Mentit Sylvia. « On a déjà reçu le sortilège de sécurité _Sodalis_ qui, si vous vous souvenez bien, est immunisé au Veritaserum et au sortilège de vérité. » Sylvia jeta un coup d'œil à Erasmus, en espérant qu'il ne la contredirait pas. Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour que Harry apprenne à jeter le _Sodalis_, ni même le jeter. Erasmus fit un signe de tête affirmant son accord, voulant éviter le Veritaserum à tout prit. Fudge aurait sauté une coche s'il avait su que c'était Harry, et Harry n'était pas prêt pour ça.

« Eh bien, je vais vous virer tous les deux pour avoir callé un faux Code Pourpre ! » cria-t-il.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça sans preuve ! » Erasmus perdait son calme à son tour.

« Alors Donnez-Moi Des Preuves ! » Fudge ricana de triomphe. Pendant qu'il restait sur place, ses bras croisés en face de lui, un cercle gris se forma devant Sylvia.

Surprise, Sylvia posa la question _« Quis Vocatus ? »_ quand elle entendit la voir répondre « _ab Albus. »_ elle refusa rapidement l'appel avec _« Nolo ! »_ elle était sûre que Dumbledore comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle était sûre que c'était en rapport avec Harry.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé l'appel? Tu avais peur que Dumbledore ne dise pas la même chose que toi ? » accusa Fudge avec raillement.

« Non, je refuse de parler de choses top-secret dans un endroit public. » Répondit Sylvia avec toute la confiance et la dignité qu'elle avait héritée du côté de ses ancêtres Dumbledore. Elle regarda Erasmus, qui lui fit signe de la tête, comme quoi il acceptait de la suivre dans cette voie. « Vous aurez les preuve du Code Pourpre, mais on ne parlera pas de ça ici. J'insiste pour que nous allions à votre bureau pour en parler… Derrière des barrières… Où nous allons appeler le Mentor. » elle mit en avant le nouveau titre de Dumbledore « Et nous arrangerons vos preuve. Je ne promets rien, mais pour révéler l'identité du Magus, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il affronte le monde à l'extérieur de son cercle d'initiés. »

Fudge se leva, une expression aigre au visage, en regardant les expressions déterminées, tant sur Sylvia que sur Erasmus, il cracha ensuite « Très bien. Suivez-moi. » Fudge se dirigea vers le bureau privé du Ministre de la Magie, suivi de près par l'équipe de découverte.

Personne ne remarqua un employé de bureau partant furtivement du bureau, sur le point d'envoyer un message au Manoir Malfoy.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

(-Lettre-)

Ron et Hermione  
(Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc je fais une double copie de cette note).

J'ai déménagé à Poudlard! Je n'aurai plus jamais à rester chez les Dursley. Je ne peux révéler aucun détail pour le moment, pas dans une lettre. Je suis en pleine forme, mais dû à de nouveaux événements, Dumbledore a décidé qu'il était plus sage que je déménage ici pour 'la sécurité de tout le monde'. Les M.M. étaient impliqués si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il a parlé d'un entraînement spécial. Vous avez une idée pourquoi.

Dumbledore a dit que vous pourriez venir pour mon anniversaire, que 'le transport' serait arrangé en conséquence. J'espère que vous pourrez venir. Je vais probablement être en mesure de vous en dire plus à votre arrivée.

Eh bien, je dois y aller. Je dois préparer mes affaires et j'ai à étudier (ne t'évanouis pas Hermione). Et comme je n'ai pas à me préoccuper des Moldus, je devrais avoir un peu de temps pour voler.

A plus tard !  
Harry

« Eh bien_ »_ pensa Harry « Ils vont peut-être devenir fous à essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ils devraient découvrir assez facilement que M.M. est pour Mangemorts_ ». _Il déposa la note sur son bureau, prit un autre parchemin et le plaça au dessus de la note. Tenant sa main au-dessus des parchemins, il se concentra sur l'encre dans la note, qui commença à apparaître sur le parchemin vide. En un instant, il obtint deux copies de la note et était très satisfait de lui-même. Il était tenté d'utiliser sa nouvelle magie pour rassembler ses affaires, mais il décida qu'il attirerait plus de problèmes ainsi, donc il dépaqueta le tout à la main. Quand il eut terminé, il se plaça au centre de la pièce et la regarda.

Cette pièce était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait eu auparavant. Elle possédait un beau lit et un coffre en chêne avec des couvertures de rechange. Il y avait un grand bureau et une grande bibliothèque, un cabinet, qui semblait être fait uniquement pour les sorciers, contenant surplus à potion et équipement et un surplus de parchemins, de plumes et d'encre. Il y avait un rack spécial pour son balai, une plateforme pour la cage d'Hedwige et un perchoir près de la fenêtre où Hedwige dormait présentement. La fenêtre était face au terrain de quidditch et sur la porte de la garde-robe il y avait un miroir. Il y avait un petit tapis au sol et une petite cheminée. Il avait même une salle de bain privée avec bain et douche. C'était du pur luxe pour Harry.

« Tu peux l'arranger à ta guise. Cette pièce n'est jamais identique après que chaque occupant ait passée. » Dumbledore appréciait la réaction de Harry pour sa nouvelle demeure, pour le reste de l'été. « On décidera au début des classes si tu retournes dans la tour de Griffondor ou si tu restes ici. Si tu as terminé ici, je vais aller appeler Sylvia. »

« Est-ce que je peux envoyer Hedwige en premier pour porter des messages ? Vous disiez que le bouclier de la fenêtre devait être arrangé pour laisser passer Hedwige. »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Fumsek a déjà la permission d'utiliser cette fenêtre, ne soit pas surpris de le voir apparaître une fois de temps en temps. Suis mes instructions, mets uniquement une puissance minime pour que ça fonctionne. Premièrement, ajoute ta signature magique au bouclier, comme ceci. » Dumbledore approcha sa main de la fenêtre et des filets argent apparurent.

Harry, à son tour approcha sa main de la fenêtre, sentant un chatouillement. En fermant les yeux, il sentit le bouclier « Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, appelle Hedwige à toi, exactement, sur ton épaule ce sera parfait » approuva Dumbledore. « Touche-la et sens son énergie magique. Maintenant, superpose les deux énergies magiques dans le bouclier. »

« Êtes-vous certain… » Harry le regarda, vraiment pas confiant, ne voulant pas blesser Hedwige par erreur.

« C'est le vieux Harry qui parle là. » Répliqua Dumbledore. « Harry Magus a confiance en son instinct. Superpose les énergies. Tu sauras quand elles seront superposées. Ton instinct ne pourra pas toujours te dire comment faire mais il pourra toujours te dire quand tu peux ou ne peux pas faire quelque chose... si tu l'écoutes attentivement. Qu'est-ce que ton instinct te dit par rapport à ça ? »

Harry respira profondément, changea sa perception, et quelque chose en lui affirmait que ça fonctionnerait parfaitement. & _Va à travers la fenêtre, Hedwige et reviens ici après & _lui dit-il par l'esprit.

Hedwige s'envola rapidement, passa à travers le bouclier passant entre leurs mains, tourna dans l'autre sens, pendant que Dumbledore et Harry laissaient tomber leurs mains, ensuite elle repassa par la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était et atterrit sur son perchoir. & C'est ce que mon sorcier-Harry voulait que je fasse ? & demanda-t-elle.

« Parfait, Hedwige. » Répondit Harry à haute voix, satisfait et soulagé. « Viens ici, j'ai besoin de toi pour envoyer ces messages à Ron et à Hermione. Ça n'a pas d'importance qui le reçoit en premier. » Il caressa ses plumes et dit ensuite « Merci, ma belle. À bientôt ! » Elle prit son envol par la fenêtre.

« Je suis prêt maintenant, Monsieur. » Harry suivit Dumbledore dans le bureau.

Le directeur demanda à Harry de le rejoindre sur le canapé, ensuite leva sa baguette et commença le Telesensorium. Harry observa soigneusement. Il regarda comment le cercle flottant se remplissait de fumée grise, en essayant de percevoir se qui se passait.

Il entendit Sylvia demander « _Quis Vocatus_ ? » par après, dans ce qui eu l'air d'un cri de panique, répondit « _Nolo !_ » et le cercle disparu.

Dumbledore regardait fixement où le cercle avait été et considéra la situation. « Elle doit savoir que tu serais le sujet de la conversation et n'était pas dans un endroit suffisamment privé pour parler. Je suppose que nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous rappelle. »

Dumbledore alla vers un cabinet derrière le sofa, et demanda. « Une chocogrenouille pendant que nous attendons ? »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Malfoy et Puis Fudge

**Chapitre 8: Malfoy et puis Fudge**

**Vendredi, 21 Juillet - Jour 1  
**

Un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds et argent lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir:

(-Lettre-)

LM -

Forester et Trelawney déclarent l'éveil d'un Magus – Ne veulent pas dire qui – Ont choisi Dumbledore comme Mentor - Fudge n'est pas convaincu mais ils lui assurent des preuves en privé – Je continue d'espionner.

GS

Draco Malfoy lisait le message par dessus l'épaule de son père. « Qui est GS et que veut-il dire par l'éveil d'un Magus ? »

Lucius Malfoy roula le message et commença à taper dans sa main avec le parchemin. « Gridley Stump est un employer au Ministère qui récolte des informations pour moi. Aucune imagination, donc il n'a pas pu créer ça par lui même. Hmm. Forester est en quelque sorte la nièce de Dumbledore. » Il s'interrompit et pensa à toute l'implication que cette nouvelle pourrait causer. « Un Magus, jeune homme, est un sorcier extrêmement puissant, et est apparemment un sorcier normal qui s'éveille. Seulement six on été enregistre dans toute l'histoire, et notre maître n'en est pas un. Ça pourrait être un réel danger pour lui. Avec les informations dont nous disposons, un Magus à besoin de temps pour apprendre à bien utiliser tout son pouvoir, donc plus je préviens le maître tôt, mieux ce sera. »

« Père, quand vous verrez le maître, dites-lui que je suis prêt à le servir. J'ai quinze ans. C'est tellement difficile de rester à rien faire quand ce jeune con d'Harry Potter s'oppose au maître. » Draco se releva dignement.

Lucius regarda froidement son fils. « Il décidera quand le temps sera venu, Draco. Tu as une habitude regrettable d'arriver toujours deuxième derrière Potter. Mais... On verra. » Lucius leva la manche de son bras gauche, révélant la Marque des Ténèbres. « C'est très pratique que le maître ait intensifié la Marque pour que nous puissions le rejoindre. Je perdrais un temps fou à tenter de le localiser. » Lucius plaça son index sur la Marque et pensa à l'image de Voldemort. La marque devint plus foncée et une brûlure se fit sentir, puis plus rien. Frissonnant en réaction à la douleur, Lucius redescendit sa manche. « Maintenant, j'attends qu'il décide de m'appeler à lui. Draco, dis à ta mère que je pars bientôt. Fais comme d'habitude si quelqu'un me demande. Va ! J'ai besoin de penser à ce que tout cela signifie. » Il se retourna dos à son fils et son regard se perdit dans le foyer.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

« Ms. Forester, je dois insister pour que vous arrêtiez cette folie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous insistez à aider Dumbledore dans cette farce. Vous aviez un si beau futur au Ministère et vous êtes entrain de tout gâcher ! » Cornelius Fudge marchait à pas lents derrière son bureau pendant que Sylvia et Erasmus luttaient pour garder contrôle. Ils continuaient à penser, « C'est le Ministre, C'est le Ministre, Oh Merlin aide le Ministère_! »_

« Monsieur, si vous pouviez activer les boucliers, je vais pouvoir contacter Albus pour arranger les preuves que vous demander. » Sylvia avait réussi à garder sa voix neutre, mais c'était avec toute sa concentration. Pendant que Fudge activait les boucliers, elle dit « Merci »

Juste comme Sylvia leva son amulette et sa baguette pour commencer, Fudge l'interrompit. « Avec les boucliers en action comment allez-vous contacter Dumbledore ? »

Voyant Sylvia prête à exploser, Erasmus répondit « Le directeur a mis l'amulette de Sylvia en communication directe avec la sienne. Si ça peut passer les défenses de Poudlard, ça peut passer n'importe quelle protection. Ça fonctionne uniquement car ils sont liés par le sang. »

« Humph. » était la seule réponse de Fudge.

Sylvia réalisa qu'Harry serait probablement avec son oncle, donc agrandit le cercle pour les avertir. _« Telesensorium ad Albus ab Sylvia et Erasmus et Cornelius » _indiquant que Fudge était avec eux.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Quand Dumbledore apprit par l'ordre du contact que Fudge était présent, il murmura, « Cornelius. Merde ! Harry, appelle ta cape d'invisibilité. Je veux que tu sois présent, mais je ne veux pas que le Ministre sache qui tu es encore. » Harry pensa _& Accio cape &_ et elle apparut dans ses mains... Elle n'avait pas volé depuis l'autre pièce. Décidant de ne pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment, il alla au côté de Dumbledore, il passa la cape et Dumbledore répondit à l'appel « _Volo. »_

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Comme le cercle s'éclaircit, Fudge tassa Sylvia et cria après Dumbledore. « Expliquez-moi cette histoire ridicule, immédiatement ! Expliquez-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas mettre à la porte ces deux bozos pour avoir appelé un faux Code Pourpre! Expliquez... »

« Cornelius ! » Cria Dumbledore. Fudge s'arrêta immédiatement, Dumbledore continua. « Le Code Pourpre est absolument valide. Mais le Magus n'est pas prêt pour jouer les jeux sociaux et faire des démonstrations. Il a été attaqué par deux Mangemorts, comme il est inscrit dans le rapport que l'équipe de découverte a tenté de vous remettre. Il n'a pas été blessé, mais je suis certain que vous pouvez imaginer qu'une période d'ajustement est nécessaire. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle, voilà cent ans, le Ministère a décidé que les Magus devaient avoir un Mentor et garder l'anonymat. Questionnes-tu les Décrets du Ministère, Cornelius ? »

Fudge marmonna avec colère, puis demanda « J'ai la responsabilité comme Ministre d'avoir les preuves absolues de ce genre de choses là. C'est pourquoi, j'ai absolument refusé de croire que... Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour. Je demande de rencontrer ce supposé Magus, de voir les preuves et de savoir qui il est. » Il fit signe de tête pour montrer sa décision finale.

Dumbledore réfléchit pendant un moment. Puis fit signe à Harry de le suivre à l'arrière du cercle. « Je vais consulter le Magus un moment, à l'extérieur du cercle. Sylvia, garde la connexion ouverte. » Sylvia répondit, « Bien sûr, _Mentor_. Comme vous voulez. » elle accentua davantage pour Fudge la position d'importance de Dumbledore dans cette histoire.

Gardant sa voix basse, Dumbledore signala à Harry de retirer sa cape, mais de rester silencieux. « Tu sais, nous allons devoir lui donner de quoi mâcher. Crois-tu que tu serais prêt à l'affronter demain ? Bien sûr avec un déguisement. J'ai plusieurs idées. Nous allons compléter les cérémonies et le sortilège de protection. Êtes-vous d'accord mon Seigneur Magus ? »

Surpris que Dumbledore ait utilisé son titre pour la première fois, Harry regarda l'arrière du cercle, soupira et fit signe de la tête. Dumbledore fit signe de tête à son tour et lui signala de remettre la cape et de le suivre à nouveau devant le cercle. « Voici les conditions du Magus, Mr. le Ministre. Nous allons vous rencontrer dans votre bureau demain. Non, Ne vous plaignez pas que vous ne voulez pas vous présenter un samedi matin, Soyez Juste là. A 10h avec les protections du bureau au maximum. Le Magus sera déguisé. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui il est présentement, bien que vous ayez le droit, je suppose, d'avoir des preuves. Vous les aurez. En fait vous pouvez choisir plusieurs preuves que vous voulez voir, gardant en tête qu'il vient juste de s'éveiller, évidement, nouveau à ses habilités de Magus, et que les tests ne doivent pas être détectés a l'extérieur de votre bureau. L'existence d'un Magus est supposée rester secrète le plus longtemps possible. Sylvia, Erasmus, le Magus a besoin de son Cercle le plus tôt possible. Il y a des rituels qui requièrent votre présence. Rencontrez-nous dans la salle à manger privée. »

« Nous sommes en route, Mentor, Monseigneur Magus. » répondit formellement Erasmus. Regardant Sylvia, et avant que Fudge puisse ajouter un mot, Erasmus ferma la connexion avec « _Finis !_ Sylvia, allons chercher nos balais et transplanons par après. Je ne vois aucune raison de continuer cet entretien. Mr. le Ministre. » Il se retourna face à un Fudge figé. « Si le Magus accepte, nous allons l'accompagner ici demain. Je vous propose d'être ici avec des tests raisonnables demain. Même si vous ne croyez pas présentement qu'il est vraiment un Magus, vous ne voudriez pas couvrir votre der-... voudriez couvrir toutes les éventualités ? »

Sylvia s'étouffa presque à ce que Erasmus avait failli dire. Et puis avec toutes les règles de conduite correcte, elle désactiva elle-même les protections du bureau et suivit Erasmus sans un mot à Fudge, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Fudge s'assit, fixant la porte qui venait de se fermer, tentant de trouver quand il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, et s'il ne l'avait pas déjà eu.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le Début du Cercle

**Chapitre 9: Le Début Du Cercle Et Des Rumeur**

**Vendredi, 21 Juillet - jour 1  
**

Harry n'avait pas été dans cette pièce depuis le début du Tournois Des Trois Sorcier. Cette pièce était utilisée habituellement pour dîner et réunion de professeurs ou quand des invités spéciaux étaient présents, donc les étudiants ne la virent que rarement. Il était le premier arrivé et il était mal à l'aise de s'asseoir seul. Etant là, ça lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs de quand il avait été choisi comme quatrième Champion et il se rappelait Cédric Diggory... Qui en même temps lui rappelait sa mort. « Come on, Harry ! » Se dit-t-il tout haut. « Penser au passé ne te fera pas passer à travers ce rêve éveillé... » Il fit les cent pas près de la porte, espérant que quelqu'un la franchirait sous peu.

Il entendit Dumbledore et Mcgonagall approcher. « Oui, le repas sera prêt à l'arrivée d'Erasmus et Sylvia. Vous disiez qu'ils étaient en route? Ah, Harry, assieds-toi avant que tu ne laisses tes traces dans le tapis. » Dit- elle. Mcgonagall sourit à un Harry nerveux.

Comme il s'assit à la table de conférence, « Je vois que tu as décidé de te changer et de garder tes lunettes. » Observa Dumbledore

« Eh bien » dit Harry « j'ai porté ces lunettes depuis plus de dix ans. Je ne me sens pas bien sans elle, donc j'ai changé les verres pour des verres normaux. Et les robes font moins apparaître les changements... En tout cas, je crois. Peut-être pourrais-je faire apparaître les autres changements comme une pousser de croissance. Je veux dire que l'an passé, il y a des étudiants qui ont grandit de plus de trois pouces pendant l'été. Et c'est la grandeur que j'ai dû rajouter aux robes. Les 2 pouces aujourd'hui, et je crois que j'avais déjà grandi de un pouce avant. » Juste quand Harry finit sa phrase, Erasmus et Sylvia entrèrent, s'arrêtèrent en regardent Harry suite à sa phrase.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry! » s'étouffa Erasmus. « Albus, j'ai la berlue ou Harry... » Il ne trouva pas ses mots.

« Non, tu n'a pas la berlue » répondit Dumbledore en faisant signe aux nouveaux venus de s'installer à la table. « Quand nous sommes arrivés pour prendre les choses de Harry, sa magie avait décidé d'accélérer les changements. C'est beaucoup plus rapide pour Harry, car il est l'un des seuls Magus à ne pas s'être éveillé à l'état adulte. Allez Harry, reprends tes vêtements Moldus pour qu'ils puissent voir. » Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient en embarrassant son étudiant. « Tu dois devenir à l'aise avec le fait que tu as changé rapidement d'un… Pardonne-moi… Un Enfant chétif de quinze ans a une image d'un jeune home athlétique de dix-sept ans. Allez ! » Bien sûr, Dumbledore n'indiqua pas à Harry la procédure pour changer ses vêtements. Il voulait voir comment l'instinct d'Harry travaillait sur les charmes plus faciles qui étaient les extensions de sorts qu'il connaissait déjà.

Harry essaya de sembler fâché, mais ça ne fonctionna pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Dumbledore le taquina et il dut aimer la situation autant que possible. Le temps dur arriverait bien assez tôt. « Oh, bien. Puisque vous dites ainsi, mon Seigneur Mentor » dit- il avec un respect exagéré. Harry était debout, commençait à tourner sur lui même et en faisant cela, sa robe de sorcier et ses vêtements en-dessous changèrent pour les vêtements Moldus redimensionnés avec lesquels il était arrivé. Au moment où il avait fait un tour complet, il sourit. « C'est ce que vous vouliez, Professeur ? »

Erasmus regarda de haut en bas Harry, marchant tout autour de lui pour le voir de tous les côtés. Sylvia resta sur place, levant les sourcils, puis lui lancent un long sifflement de loup, qui fit rougir Harry rapidement. Il se changea rapidement puis s'assit, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, riant sottement pour un court moment. « Je suis désolé Harry. » Rit Sylvia. « Je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais je dois te dire que je ne rigolais pas. » Puis elle se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Eh bien Oncle Albus, vous savez que je suis toujours affamée après une crise de colère, et ces idiots du ministère m'ont fais sauter une coche, sans mentionner notre chère Ministre » dit-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Ah oui. Avant que nous prouvions le Code Pourpre au Ministère, nous devons faire les plans pour le rituel de ce soir. Je ne vous ai pas juste appelé pour vous donner une voie de sortie. » Dumbledore tapa des mains, les couverts et les plateaux d'alimentation apparurent devant eux. Tout le monde se concentra sur la nourriture, et pour à peu près dix minutes, le seul son entendu était du monde qui prenait plaisir à manger.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Depuis que Rita Skeeter avait disparus le mois dernier, supposément en vacances, une remplaçante avait été engagée. Tammy Tattler était déterminée à prouver qu'elle devait garder l'emploi et avait déjà fait des compromis avec des bureaucrates du ministère pour être la première avisée. Celle-ci avait l'air gagnant. Elle attendit en embuscade jusqu'à la sortie de sa proie du Ministère. « Mr. le Ministre ! Que pouvez-vous dire sur cette rumeur de Magus après tant de décennies ? » Elle tenait un petit tube devant lui, qui avais été soumis à un sort d'enregistrement.

Fudge eut l'air étourdi puis frustré. « De quelle niaiserie parlez-vous encore ? » se déchaîna-t-il. « Je ne crois en aucun Magus! » il se dépêcha de contourner la reporter et de s'éloigner.

Tammy se tassa pour le bloquer à nouveau. « Ça ne sert à rien de tenter d'esquiver la question. J'ai... En comptant bien... _Deux _informateurs qui affirment qu'une équipe d'Oubliator/Auror ont découvert un Magus et que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, est le Mentor. »

Décidant qu'esquiver serait inutile, il répondit à la question « J'ai refusé d'accepter ce rapport sans preuve absolue » dit-t-il pompeusement. « J'envisage de les suspendre dépendamment de l'enquête dans leurs allégations non soutenues. C'est tout ce que je peux dire sur cette question! » Il se déroba de la journaliste et Transplana chez lui. »

Hmm. Ainsi, il admet que quelqu'un revendique être un Magi. Hehehehehehe! « Tammy rit sottement comme une folle. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour voir comment elle pourrait embellir ce renseignement avant le délai pour l'édition du matin.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

« Oh, à propos, Harry » dit McGonagall, atteignant une poche profonde dans son peignoir. « Voici quelque chose que vous devriez passer en revue pour vous donner une certaine base pour les rituels de ce soir. » Le livre qu'elle lui remit était intitulé 'des Rituels Avancés et Sorts Avancés - Pas pour le Novice Nerveux' et était de deux fois plus épais que le livre de Dumbledore

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au titre et inclina la tête, « Très bon choix, Minerva. Harry, puisque tu as fini de manger, pendant que tu avanceras dans ce livre, nous allons revoir le rituel de ce soir. N'hésite pas à ajouter n'importe quel commentaire qui te vient à l'esprit. » Erasmus et Sylvia jetèrent un coup d'œil entre les professeurs et le texte énorme, Harry ouvrit calmement le livre, changeant de page rapidement.

Ignorant les expressions embarrassées sur les visages des deux salariés du Ministère, Dumbledore commença à décrire leurs plans. « Je n'ai pas été en mesure d'exécuter les préliminaires pour le _Memorare_ puisque les protections d'Harry sont entièrement en place. Nous formerons un _Quadralis_ pour trois buts. D'abord, le _Quadralis_ m'aidera à faire la liaison du _Memorare_. C'est moins nécessaire à l'heure actuelle, puisqu'Harry a déjà lu mon livre sur les Magi, mais il y a toujours quelques informations à échanger et c'est un bon point de départ. »

« Quand Harry a-t-il vu ton livre, Albus? » demanda Sylvia. « Je croyais qu'il était gardé dans la section interdite. »

« Correct, mais Minerva l'a récupéré avant notre arrivée. » Il regarda Harry, qui avait ralenti sa lecture, mais qui était déjà après les cent pages. Dumbledore baissa la voix. « Comme vous pouvez voir, son habilité à lire et comprendre a augmenté avec le reste. Il peut suivre notre conversation en même temps. C'est sa suggestion que vous soyez tous les deux dans le _Quadralis_ ce soir. Une évaluation tout à fait précise, je dois l'admettre. Dans tous les cas, la deuxième étape du _Quadralis_ va être de m'aider à former le lien Mentor avec Harry. La troisième étape va être de former le rituel du _Sodalis_ comme début du cercle interne. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. Vous devez tous les deux vouloir joindre le cercle... Complètement le vouloir et avoir confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas vouloir en faire trop en une seul soirée? Je veux dire, le rituel _Quadralis_ est très épuisant par lui seul, et le _Sodalis_... » douta Sylvia et Erasmus était d'accord avec elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sylvi » commenta Harry discrètement d'une voie douce. « Je peux remplir votre énergie facilement dès que Albus aura accompli le lien _Memorare_. Par lui, le reste des membres du _Quadralis_ vont garder leur pleine énergie. » Harry regarda la page devant lui en fronçant les sourcils, ensuite inclina la tête et regarda la page suivante.

« Sheesh! Il est sinistre quand il fait ça! » commenta Erasmus, puis vit Harry sourire. « Je suppose que nous commençons à voir qu'Harry Magus sort. »

Erasmus pensa pendent un moment, puis s'adressa directement à Harry. « Sir Magus? »

Harry le regarda par dessus son livre, ses yeux brillant de puissance. « Oui, Ras? »

« Si vous m'acceptez, je ferai partie de votre Cercle et vous aiderai dans votre travail autant que je le peux. » Erasmus allongea sa main, paume vers le haut. Harry étendit sa main, paume vers le bas, quelques pouces au-dessus de la main de son nouvel ami et les deux mains commencèrent à rougeoyer avec une douce brume pourpre. Le regard vert brillant d'Harry rencontra les yeux gris doux d'Erasmus et le rougeoiement engloutit leurs deux mains.

« C'est mon honneur et plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon Cercle, Erasmus Trelawney. Que les rites que nous exécutons ce soir nous lient d'amitié et je promets de donner à vous tous la protection dont je suis capable tout au long du travail devant nous. » Alors ils étreignirent leurs mains rayonnantes ensemble et Erasmus tira Harry dans une étreinte de grand frère.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil avec bon espoir à Sylvia et McGonagall. Toutes les deux inclinèrent la tête. « Merci, Sylvi, Min » chuchota-t-il. Alors les deux femmes, à leur tour répétèrent le rituel promettant avec Harry Magus comme Erasmus venait de faire.

Harry retourna à sa lecture comme les autres s'installaient pour discuter des rituels plus en détail, quand il regarda soudainement vers la porte et dit, « Albus, il est très dérangé, effrayé et je pense qu'il est en danger... »

Severus Rogue entra en marchant à grands pas dans la pièce. « Vous voila enfin, Albus, j'ai quelque chose de très important à discuter avec vous... » sa voix s'estompant comme il s'était rendu compte que Dumbledore et McGonagall n'étaient pas seuls et que quelqu'un à la table, le regardant avec souci était un très différent Harry Potter.


	10. NDT

Prochain Chapitre:

pour le moment j'ai tout mon temps pour ecrire. Je continue l'histoire sur papier pour permetre a Holly Safer de terminer le transfaire en Naration de mon histoire, donc d'est qu'elle aura rejoin ou je suis rendu je vais poster le prochain chapitre.

Pour se qui est d'Awakening:

je continue la traduction.

plus j'avance dans les chapitre, plus il devienne difficile a traduire, pas pour le fait que je ne conaisse pas l'anglais, mais plustot car je suis Quebecois et l'anglais utiliser dans Awakening est pour la pluspart ce que l'on appelle du joual et c'est plus difficile a traduire du a se fait.

je ne la delaisse pas car l'histoire merite d'etre lue par les francais, mais je doit tout de meme trouver la signification de certaine expression et tanter de les traduire de maniere a ce que les europein les comprenne, etant Quebecois, je suis porter a traduire en quebecois, ce qui peut coser des probleme de comprehention pour nos semblable Francais.

donc veuiller me pardonner pour le retard sur Awakening .

Darius Evans


End file.
